Double or Nothing
by StarBlaz 2.0
Summary: Set during summer after first year. Harry travels to an alternate reality, will he finally find the family he was looking for? Warning: Includes the spanking of children. Don't like, Don't read! Previously under a different author name.
1. Chapter 1

Double or Nothing

Disclaimer: We don't own any of these characters, we just play with them.

oOoOoOoOo

Chapter 1

oOoOoOoOo

Locked in his room, a little boy with crooked round spectacles lay on a thin mattress covered in threadbare sheets, a threadbare blanket resting atop him. Crawling to the edge of his bed, he stared out at the starry night, tears glistening in the corners of emerald green eyes.

It was late and the young boy, who would usually be asleep by now, was fighting the sleepiness just a bit longer. As per his ritual for as long as he could remember, on the eve of his birthday he always fought to stay awake till a minute after midnight. Though, seeing as he was the only one that cared about this day, he wasn't entirely sure why he bothered. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized it was a waste of energy, but he just couldn't help the glimmer of hope residing in his heart that somehow, against all odds, this year would be different.

He wasn't sure who he was trying to fool. His friends, the same ones that had promised to write him this summer, had not sent him so much as a post card; though he tried to pretend that they were somehow simply unable to write him, he couldn't help but despair on the fact that he felt deep down they were simply choosing not to.

Off in the distance a star flickered and caught his eye before shooting its way in an arch across the night sky. A breath caught in the small boy's chest, and he closed his eyes and whispered the rhyme he had heard once.

"Star light; star bright; first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might have this wish I wish tonight… Oh, I wish My Mum and Dad were here!"

He had made the same wish so many times before. He was unsure why he felt the need to do so again, but in the child's desperate, innocent heart it was the one and only thing he truly wanted.

Every once and a while, all things align in such a way as to make the impossible anything but, and on this night a combination of a shooting star, a boy's heartfelt birthday wish and fate twisted in a sort of way no one could have predicted or imagined.

OoOoOo

Harry jerked awake and stared at the bedside clock. Twelve-thirty? But he never ever fell asleep the night before his birthday - not ever! He certainly didn't remember falling asleep. Tears filled his eyes as the last semblance of normalcy, a ritual he had held on to for so long, slipped away from him. He was so distraught that he did not notice right away that the room he awoke in was not quite the same as the one he had fallen asleep in.

Turning his head, he looked out to where his window would be to see the stars. Instead of finding the night sky, he could make out a glimmer of movement through the window. He squinted his eyes to examine the movement: the little shape off in the distance was growing bigger and it was headed right toward him!

"Wahghhh!" He exclaimed as he fell off the bed, hitting his head on the desk leg behind him.

Suddenly the lights went on and Harry was left staring dumbly at what he had thought was a window but was actually a giant magical quidditch poster. Inside the image was the picture of a seeker diving in to catch a snitch; Harry had seen it at the end of the loop.

The sounds of running footsteps filled the room. Harry groaned; he was really going to get it from Uncle Vernon now. The door flung open and instead of a mammoth of a man standing in the doorway, there was a man in his thirties with messy black hair and hazel eyes behind black-rimmed glasses. Concern was etched on the man's face.

"Are you all right, Harry?" The man asked.

Harry stared dumbfounded at the man. Behind the man, a woman rushed out and to his side.

"Are you okay, Harry?" The woman asked, her brilliant green eyes flashing with concern. "Did you hit your head, sweetie?"

Harry stares at the two figures that were unmistakably his parents. In a quivering voice he asked, "Am I dead? Are you ghosts?"

Lily pulled him into an embrace. "No, sweetie, we're all fine. Did you have a nightmare?" Lily asked.

Reality caught up to Harry and he wrenched away from Lily's grip. "No! Y-you can't be alive! Voldemort killed you!" Suddenly, his face contorted in rage. "This is a trick! You were sent by Voldemort to trick me to his side! I'll never fall for it! My parents are dead and no magic can bring them back!" Harry yelled furiously.

"Harr-" James began.

Harry cut him off. "Don't say my name, impostor!" Unshed tears stung at Harry's eyes. They looked so much like them. "You can both drop the disguise, I'll never join Voldemort!"

Harry frantically scanned the room for escape routes. Finding the window the most viable option, he quickly made his way to it.

James, seeing Harry's intent, pointed his wand at him. "Petrificus Totalus!" He incanted.

Harry immediately went as stiff as a board and he fell onto the bed.

James looked at Lily worriedly. "I think we should call Albus." He said grimly.

Lily nodded. "I'll go firecall him." She said as she left the room.

James sunk down into the desk chair and buried his face in his hands. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he looked up at his frozen son. He felt so helpless and confused.

"What happened to you Harry?" He asked, almost pleadingly.

But there was no answer from the frozen boy, not that he expected any.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Fifteen minutes later found a frazzled Lily leading a sleepy Dumbledore down the long hallway to Harry's room.

Upon seeing the pair, James jumped up to greet them. "Albus! Thank Merlin you're here. Harry..." James gestured toward his son wildly, at a loss of what to say.

"I understand, James. Lily explained it all on the way here." Dumbledore waved his hand in a calming manner. "I think it would be best if you left Harry to me as he seems upset by your presence." Dumbledore directed his gaze at the concerned parents.

James opened his mouth to protest but Lily put her hand on his arm and sadly shook her head.

"We'll wait for you in the parlor, Albus." Lily said as they left.

When James and Lily had left the room, Dumbledore closed and locked both the windows and the door. He then turned his wand at the prone boy. "Finite Incantatum." He incanted.

The boy quickly sat up and looked wildly around the room for escape routes. He was startled to find the headmaster in the room with him.

"Professor?" His voice was unsteady with anxiety.

"Yes, Harry. I'm here." Albus was slightly alarmed; Harry only called him 'Professor' when he was in school.

"Professor! You're here! Did Voldemort capture you too? He had these impersonators come and pretend to be my parents!" Harry said, distressed.

"Harry, calm down. They were your parents. You are no where near Voldemort, you're safe." Albus made placating gestures to try and calm the boy down.

Harry stared at his headmaster with shock and confusion before his face contorted in rage. "My parents are dead! Voldemort killed them when I was a baby! Nothing will ever change that!"

Dumbledore stared at the boy in shock. Had Harry been Confunded? It was during his intent gaze that he noticed something that had been nagging at him since he first laid eyes on the boy. "Harry, this may seem like an odd request, but could I see your scar?"

Harry eyed Dumbledore with suspicion before lifting the fringe to uncover his scar. Dumbledore gasped and then looked contemplative.

"Harry, please humor me. How did your parents die?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore in confusion. Didn't everyone know his story? Dumbledore certainly would! Thinking that perhaps the professor was checking him for memory problems, he decided to answer. "My parents were killed by Voldemort when I was just a year old. Then he tried to kill me, giving me this scar." Harry said as he pointed to said scar.

"Harry, please look into my eyes." Dumbledore instructed. Harry, despite being confused and suspicious, instantly complied. "Legilimens!" Dumbledore incanted.

Images of Harry's life flooded Dumbledore's mind. Finally, withdrawing from the boy, he rubbed his eyes as he took a moment to calm himself.

"Harry, I believe that we are both correct. The James and Lily Potter that were just here are not your parents that died that night." Dumbledore began. Harry started to open his mouth but Dumbledore cut him off. "But, they are your parents." Dumbledore said with such conviction that Harry wasn't sure how he could refute it.

"But, then how...?" He looked up questioningly.

"Harry, have you ever heard of alternate realities?" Dumbledore began.

Harry nodded; there had been a program on the telly where people traveled to alternate realities.

"Harry, I believe you are from one. In this world, your parents were never at the house when Voldemort attacked. Your grandparents, who were babysitting you, died in the attack which gave you that scar." Dumbledore said, pointing to Harry's scar. "But there is one difference between your scar and our Harry's scar... They are on opposite sides."

Harry's mind was reeling. Could his parents really be alive?

"So... those people? They really are my parents?" Harry asked shakily. Hope flared in his chest.

Dumbledore beamed as Harry shed the hostility and suspicion that had marred his face earlier. However, to Dumbledore's great surprise, the boy's face crumpled and he started to cry.

"Oh my." Dumbledore said, taking a seat on the bed and pulling Harry to him. "Why the tears?" he asked softly.

"M-My birthday wish... I wished on a shooting star that I could be with my parents. I didn't really think that kinda magic was for real. And now they are here, I'm here, but, but - you are going to find a way to send me back, your gunna send me back to the Dursleys like always!" With that his tears became sobs that shook his entire body.

Dumbledore frowned; he had seen the boy's life, and he could not blame the child for not wishing to return to his own reality when the only thing he had ever wished for was right here, when he had been abused and neglected so badly in his own world.

"We will discuss that later. For now, wouldn't you like to spend time with your parents while you are still here?" Dumbledore asked gently.

Harry looked up with tear-filled eyes. "You mean you're not going to send me away right away?" His voice almost quivered.

"No, my boy. Even if I could, I would not. I am not so cruel as to deny you any time with them. Come, they are very worried and waiting for us in the parlor." Dumbledore said as he ushered Harry out of the room, taking the time to quickly unlock the door. With that, the pair went to join James and Lily.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lily bit her lip as James paced around the room. Both parents felt helpless and scared. Harry was their life and they didn't even know what was wrong with him. When doors to the parlor opened up, they both looked up expectantly.

A tearful Harry Potter practically launched himself at Lily. Lily gasped and caught her son, rubbing his back as relief flooded through her.

"Mummy!" He cried, clinging to her tightly.

Dumbledore followed in at a more sedate pace, his eyes alight with amusement.

"Oh, my, Harry. What's this?" Lily asked, looking questioningly at Dumbledore over her son's head.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I think this conversation would be best if we were all sitting down." Dumbledore merely waited until the other occupants of the room were seated. Harry was still clinging to Lily, so they sat on the small love seat that occupied one corner of the room.

"Albus, did you find out what was wrong with Harry?" James started in.

Dumbledore sat back with a little smile on his face. "There is nothing wrong with Harry."

"What?" James asked, dumbfounded. "What do you mean? He was shouting like a maniac, saying we were dead! You call that nothing?"

"Yes, because to him, his parents are dead." Dumbledore waited a minute for that to sink in. "You see, this Harry is from an alternate reality, one where you and Lily did not survive the attack that made him the boy-who-lived."

If anything, James looked even more confused, while Lily gasped. "I thought those were only in science fiction books. You mean alternate realities really do exist?" Lily looked at her former headmaster, with questioning eyes.

"They do indeed exist. It is a rare, but well documented, occurrence." Dumbledore said as he sat back and stroked his beard.

Lily gaped as James finally found the words to voice his question. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

Lily clapped her hands over Harry's ears as she glared at her husband. "James! Language!"

James had the grace to look sheepish, but he still turned a questioning gaze toward the headmaster.

Dumbledore decided to take pity on James and then launched into an explanation. "There exist different worlds where different choices were made or events simply happened differently. Harry here comes from one of those. He is not the son you raised, but he is still your son."

"But how?" This time it was Lily that looked questioningly at Dumbledore.

"It was my birthday wish." Harry's quiet voice piped up. Harry's eyes filled with tears. "Please don't send me back!" He said desperately.

Dumbledore sat back with a slightly troubled look on his face, while Harry clung to his mother tighter.

James looked at Harry puzzled. "Harry, I know that you must miss us, but if you're here won't your Sirius miss you?"

"Who's Sirius?" Harry asked, but before James could react, Harry started speaking at a frantic pace. "No one loves me there! Please don't send me back!"

Both parents were alarmed. Lily said in a concerned voice. "What do you mean 'no one loves me there'? Surely Sirius or Remus..."

Harry cut her off. "I live with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, and they HATE me!"

"What do you mean they hate you? Harry... Do they... hurt you?" Lily asked, afraid of the answer.

"Well...I-I mean... you see..." Harry squirmed. He had tried for so long to keep his abuse a secret, it was so hard for him to open up now.

"Dudley beats me up all the time and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia don't stop him, in fact they pretty much encourage it. They always called me freak. I...I didn't even know my own name until I started school. They never bought me my own clothes or gave me any toys. I had to live in the cupboard under the stairs until last year when my letter came, and they didn't even give me that! I didn't know I was a wizard until Hagrid brought me my letter. And sometimes.. sometimes they'd lock me in the cupboard and they wouldn't feed me except for stale bread and moldy cheese, and I was lucky if I even got that." Harry's green eyes welled up with tears. The more he said, the more he found he couldn't stop.

"Aunt Petunia told me my parents died in a car crash and Uncle Vernon said I should've died with them. They always bought Dudley new clothes and new toys and made sure he was loved, but they never loved me. They always told me I was lucky they even took me in and that I didn't deserve the little that they gave me even though then they only gave me things under protest and they always made sure to tell me what a hardship it was and made sure I knew I didn't deserve it. All I ever got was Dudley's hand-me-downs, clothes that were way too big and toys that were broken. At Christmas, Dudley always got lots of presents, but I never got anything. The first time I ever got a Christmas present was at Hogwarts. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon told Dudley all the time how much they loved him, but no one ever loved me. Please don't send me back, please don't." Harry begged, tears rolling down his cheeks as he clung tightly to his mother.

The cries of their abused son broke their hearts and they exchanged saddened and angry looks; they were outraged at such treatment.

Lily held Harry protectively, while James looked at Dumbledore fiercely. "He is never going back there!"

"James..." Dumbledore began.

"No, Albus, I don't want to hear it! My son is never going back there." James said with such conviction that there was no room for argument.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something, but then thought better of it and wisely snapped it shut.

James gave a satisfied nod, and then Lily gave a start as she just realized something. Looking up a Dumbledore, she asked, "But if this isn't our Harry, then where is he?"

"I'm not sure, there are many possibilities." Dumbledore admitted. Fear gripped the two parents. What had happened to their baby? "He could be taking this Harry's place or possibly be in another reality or..."

As if on cue, a distinctive squeak rang through the house. James had never fixed the squeaky front door because he liked knowing if someone was coming or going through it. The whole group as one, ran to the front door. What they found was a startled, broom-carrying Harry Potter.

Lily rushed to hug him, leaving the other Harry to stand by Dumbledore, gaping at the perfect copy of himself.

"My baby!" Lily cried as she enveloped the startled boy in a bone-crushing hug. Harry couldn't help the pang of jealousy he felt as Lily left his side to go and hug the other Harry.

"Mum? Wha-?" The broom-carrying Harry said, confused.

It was at that point that James also joined in on the family hug, relieved that his son was safe.

Harry wrapped his arms around himself as his parents both hugged their Harry. He felt like an outsider; maybe staying here wasn't a good idea - though Harry didn't have his parents, his parents already had a Harry.

It was during that touching moment that Dumbledore choose to clear his throat, breaking up the family moment.

"If you don't need me any longer, I'll be on my way. I believe my bed is calling to me." Dumbledore said, his eyes were twinkling.

"Of course, Albus, thank you for your time." Lily said gratefully.

It was only as Dumbledore turned to leave that the broom-carrying Harry spotted his double.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed, as he pulled away from his parents to inspect his double.

"Harry! Language." Lily scolded.

"Sorry, Mum." Both Harrys adopted a sheepish expression, even the one who had not spoken.

"Oh, my, that will get confusing won't it?" Lily said concerned, she then adopted a thoughtful expression. "What if... Harry," she said, turning to the dimensionally displaced child. "What if we switch your first and middle names so that you are James Harry instead of Harry James? What do you think of that?"

I think it sucks, he thought. But what Harry said was, "That sounds fine Mum." Ever since finding out what his name was when he started school, he felt oddly protective of it. At home, he was always called 'freak' or 'boy' and occasionally 'Potter', but it wasn't until kindergarten when they first did roll call that he found out his real name. The name Harry was HIS, all his! Never having had much, he clung to what was his. Even still, he didn't want to upset his parents, so if they wanted to change his name, he would be happy so long as they still kept him.

The native Harry looked at the whole proceedings, feeling very confused. "Will SOMEONE tell me what's going on?"

Lily rushed to explain, and he listened intently. "So he's me, but not me? He didn't come from this world, but he's going to stay?" He looked up inquiringly at his mother.

At her nod, he grinned. It sounded nice having a brother.

"But if he is my brother and he just came to this world, wouldn't that like make me the oldest son? Shouldn't I get Dad's name then?" He asked. He had never really liked the name Harry and had always wanted to be more like his Dad.

"That sounds fine to me." The dimensionally displaced Harry said quickly, more than happy to have his name back.

"Call me 'Jamie' for short." Harry, now Jamie, said with a grin.

It was at that moment that Lily realized that Jamie was holding a broom. "Har- Jamie! Were you out night flying? You know that's against the rules!" She said sharply.

Jamie adopted a 'deer in headlights' look. "N-no Mum. I-I mean, yes Mum." Jamie quickly amended; he didn't want to be caught lying on top of everything else.

"You know how we feel about that! Night flying is very dangerous, and that you do all those dangerous tricks on top of that..." Lily trailed off, glaring at her son.

"I'm sorry!" Jamie said pitifully.

"Go to the study. Your father will be there to deal with you shortly." Lily commanded, pointing in the direction of the room.

Jamie hung his head and squirmed.

"But Mum, it's my birthday." He complained.

"Birthday or not, it doesn't excuse naughtiness." She scolded and pointed in the way of the study.

Jamie whimpered but did as his mother instructed without further word.

Looking over the scene Harry almost felt... jealous, though he was glad he wasn't the one in trouble. At least Jamie had people that cared enough to set forth rules. Just then a thought hit him: his broom, all of his things, though admittedly not many, were in his other reality and though there wasn't a whole lot he wished to salvage, the thought of losing his broom, Hedwig, and his prized photo album hurt a bit. He let out a small whimper that caught James' attention.

"What's wrong Harry?" James asked, concerned.

"I.. um it's nothin'. It's not important." Harry told him rather shyly.

Lily rested her hand on his shoulder, causing Harry to look up. "You can tell us, sweetie. It seems important to you."

Harry mumbled something like 'yeah that's why it's not important.'

"Harry, if it's important to you, then it's important to us. Won't you tell us?" James asked almost pleadingly.

"Nothing you could do about it anyway, it doesn't matter." Harry told them. The last thing he wanted to do was to put these people out for fear that he was as his aunt and uncle said, nothing more than a freakish burden and then they would send him back for sure and that would kill him, he just knew it would.

"Honey, even if there is nothing that can be done, sometimes it helps to talk about it. If it's upsetting you this much, then it must matter to you. Please, we only want to help." Lily said as she wrapped Harry up into a hug.

Harry jumped a little from the hug; he was still getting used to physical contact with others and not initiating it first was still awkward for him, besides Hermione this past year no one had ever sought to hug him of their own accord.

"It's just, well, my owl and other stuff they are in my own reality. I didn't have much but what I did have was kinda important to me." Harry said in a whisper.

Lily tightened her hold on Harry and James clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry son, I know this must be hard to leave all you knew behind." James said.

"I didn't leave very much behind. My friends, well the people I thought were my friends, didn't even write to me all summer and they promised they would." Harry told them with real sadness in his voice, but he supposed it was a good thing they didn't write. It let him know they didn't really think of him as a friend and made them easier to leave behind as besides his invisibility cloak, photo album and Hedwig, he wasn't leaving anything important behind.

It was at that moment that the family heard the sound of someone clearing his throat.

As one they all turned to look at Dumbledore, a little startled because they had thought he had already left.

"I thought that before I leave I should tell you what to tell people about young Harry here." Dumbledore started in.

Lily looked concerned. "Do we have to make up a cover story? It will be strange to have another child just appear out of nowhere. What if..."

Dumbledore cut her off. "We will need to do no such thing. Dimensional travel, unlike time travel, is not illegal. It is rare and we will need to get Harry registered at the ministry." Dumbledore paused as he thought. "And also we must change Jamie's name." He said as an afterthought.

Harry's expression brightened a bit at the thought of being registered at the ministry, that meant that he was legally there and that he didn't have to be sent back. That was a relief. Now the only problem was not letting them know what a worthless freak he was; if they found that out then they would send him back for sure whether or not he was there legally.

Harry was startled out of his thoughts when Lily touched his arm. "Are you okay, sweetie? Why don't we get you to bed?"

Harry looked up at her and gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess I'm kind of tired." He said. Truth was, he wasn't really tired but he wanted to please his mum, and he had never been tucked in before.

Lily led the way to Jamie (and now Harry's) room. Upon arriving there, Lily waved her wand and with a quick bout of spell work had enlarged the room and conjured a new bed.

"We'll get you a new bed in the morning, dear. I'm afraid conjured beds really don't last that long. It's not the best; Transfiguration is more your father's specialty." Lily told Harry.

Harry didn't care; he had had worse before, and the conjured bed looked softer than the old bed that he had been using back at the Dursleys'.

"It's fine Mum, really, I've had worse." He assured her.

A dark look crossed Lily's face as she was reminded of Harry's treatment at the hands of her sister.

Harry noticed his mother's change of expression and cringed. Oh, no! What did he do? "I'm sorry!" He said quickly.

Lily's expression quickly morphed to confused and then concerned. "Oh Sweetie, I'm not angry with you. I'm just angry at what those monsters have done to you."

Harry nodded sheepishly. Of course his mother wasn't mad at him, what was he thinking?

"Well, now, let's get you into bed, Harry." Lily said and, with a flick of her wand, transfigured Harry's baggy t-shirt and sweat pants into some well-fitting pajamas. She then lifted the covers and motioned Harry to get in.

Harry got in, sighing in contentment as his mother brought the covers up to his chin and swept the stray lock of hair from his eyes. Lily then bent over and planted a kiss on his forehead.

It was only as his mother turned to leave that panic gripped him. What if he went to sleep and woke up and it was all a dream? Without really meaning to, his hand snaked out and grabbed at his mother's skirt.

Lily turned around and Harry immediately let go, unsure of what to say. He turned red and stuttered. "I-I, I mean, I..."

Lily smiled for she had recognized the pleading look on Harry's face, and knew exactly what he needed. "I'll stay with you, dear. Until you fall asleep."

Harry gave a sheepish nod and settled back in. Lily began to stroke his hair and hum a gentle lullaby. It was under his mother's watchful gaze that he drifted off to a deep, restful slumber.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A fond smile tugged at James' lips as his wife led his now youngest son off to his room to tuck him in. He was happy that they were keeping the boy; maybe now Harry would learn what a real family was like. It was only as Lily and Harry went up the stairs and out of sight that he turned toward the study. With a sigh, he steeled himself for what he would have to do. Gathering up his resolve, he made his way to his waiting son.

Opening the door, James was not surprised to find his eldest son sitting in the desk chair, fidgeting with nervousness. Jamie looked up, startled, as his father opened the door, even though he was expecting it.

Jamie stood up. "Please, Dad, I'm sorry! I won't do it again! Please don't spank me!" He pleaded.

James looked at his son sternly. "You know the rules, and we've had this discussion before. You know you have a spanking coming."

"I am sorry, Dad. Please, it's my birthday." The child protested feebly.

"As your mother said before, 'birthday or not, it doesn't excuse naughtiness.'" James reminded.

Jamie pouted and squirmed. "But I don't want a spanking!" He protested.

"Well, you should have thought of that before you broke the rules." James pointed out. "Now, it's late, let's not drag this out any longer than we need to." James walked over and pulled his son off the chair and sat down. He gave his son a pointed look. "Bare your bottom and lie over my lap."

Jamie whimpered and gave his dad the pouty lip. He hated having to have his spankings bare bottom, especially now that he was getting older! Plus they hurt so much worse that way. But seeing the look on his father's face, he knew it best not to push the issue and so he slowly pushed his pants and underpants down to his knees and lied over his fathers lap, wriggling a bit.

James gathered his resolve and then brought his hand down with a terrific SMACK!

Jamie let out a loud yelp of pain and surprise. Why was his dad's hand so bloody hard? He bit his bottom lip and scrunched his face to keep from crying out was twelve now, practically an adult, he wouldn't cry over a little smacking.

After the initial spank, James lit into his son's bottom at a furious pace, rapidly turning Jamie's bottom from white to pink to a rosy red.

Jamie couldn't help but start to wriggle and squirm as his father brought the sting in his bottom to an unbearable level. Soon he couldn't help but start to whimper and yelp with every swat.

When Jamie's bottom had reached an acceptable shade of red, James reached into the desk drawer and pulled out a ruler. He tapped the ruler on Jamie's flaming bottom to let him know of the change of implements.

By that point Jamie was crying and wriggling about trying to escape the swats. When he felt the ruler, he let out a sob.

"Nooo Daddy! Pleaseeee no more! Not that ruler! I w-wont do it a-againnn, I won't!!" Jamie cried.

"This is the second time Jamie! You know this warrants more than a hand spanking." James said sternly. "Now, what is this spanking for?" He asked, while still tapping the ruler on Jamie's bright red bottom.

Jamie cried miserably. "I-I went out flying without p-permission at n-night. Daddy, please no more." he begged.

James nodded. "Yes, you know that's against the rules, and since this is the second time, you will be getting six smacks with the ruler all on your sit spot." James declared while raising his leg to have better access to the sensitive undercurve.

"No, no please!!" Jamie begged frantically. "Not there, Daddy please," he said, throwing his hand back in an attempt to prevent his father from carrying out the sentence.

"Ha-Jamie!" James said sharply as he gathered his son's wayward hand up and pinned it to the small of his back. "You know the penalty for trying to cover up!"

"Nooooo, I'm sorry!!" he cried, kicking his legs. His bum was already so sore!

"Okay, Jamie, you'll get an additional three strokes, half of the remainder." James said, and then he brought the ruler down with a loud CRACK! as it impacted the upturned bottom.

Jamie cried out, his legs kicking frantically as the ruler cracked down on his most sensitive spot.

"You CRACK! do CRACK! not CRACK! go CRACK! night CRACK! flying!" James punctuated each word with a sharp swat. "Do you understand me?"

Jamie sobbed ."Yesssss Daddy! Pleaseeee! Never again! I won't e-ever againnnn!!!" he cried hard, his legs kicking.

"Good!" James said and landed the last three in rapid succession.

Jamie yelped loudly as the last swats landed, the thin piece of wood biting into the same red and sore spot.

James put the ruler back in it's drawer and rubbed soothing circles on Jamie's back, trying to calm the sobbing boy.

Jamie began to calm a bit. "I'm s-sorry." he sniffled out.

James pulled the boy up and into his lap. Mindful of Jamie's sore bottom, he spread his legs so that Jamie could sit between them. James ruffled his son's hair. "I know you are son, but you just have to learn."

Jamie nuzzled into his father's chest, resting his head there.

"I did. I promise, dad, I won't ever do it again." He promised

After the last of Jamie's tears had dried, James stood Jamie up and helped right his clothes. James then turned his wand to his son and transfigured his clothes into pajamas. Jamie looked up curiously.

"I'm sure your brother is already asleep and we don't want to wake him with you changing into your pajamas. I'll transfigure these clothes back to what they were tomorrow." James explained.

Jamie nodded and rubbed a bit at his eyes. He was tired and his eyes were sore from crying. He leaned a bit into his father as they walked back to his room.

oOoOoOoOoOo

When they arrived at the boys' (now) shared room, James was mildly surprised to find Lily still there. She was carding her hand through Harry's hair and humming softly. James smiled as he was reminded of when his son was a baby, and Lily would do the same thing.

Jamie crawled into his bed and under the covers, settling himself uncomfortably on his stomach and hugging his pillow. His gaze fixed across the room to where his mother was humming to his new brother and he felt a pang of jealousy. He turned his head to the other side so he wouldn't have to see them. The throbbing in his bottom made it hard to focus on trying to sleep, but he found his mother's lullaby just as soothing as he had when he was a small child. Before long, his eyes fell closed and he started to drift off to sleep.

Lily joined her husband in the doorway, wrapping her arm around his waist and leaning into him as he draped an arm across her shoulders. Together, the Potter parents gazed at their son and their newest son. They had been blessed with one wonderful son, but now they had two. James turned his head and placed a soft kiss atop Lily's hair, both of them reflecting on just how lucky they were as they watched their two sons sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Double or Nothing

Disclaimer: We don't own any of these characters, we just play with them.

oOoOoOoOo

Chapter 2

oOoOoOoOo

Harry woke up early the next morning, much like he had to do every other morning while not at Hogwarts. He nearly panicked a moment, unsure of where he was until he spotted the boy in the other bed and the events of the night before came flooding back into his mind.

Sighing to himself, he got out of bed. Having no clothing of his own and not daring to borrow any of Jamie's, Harry padded downstairs and into the kitchen bare foot and in his pajamas; he didn't want to anger his parents by being late with making breakfast.

He tried to think of what to make for breakfast. It was Jamie's birthday so he thought he should probably make him his favorite meal; however, he didn't know what that was. He thought for a moment, an idea occurring to him. By all accounts, he and Jamie were the same person. So, it would stand to reason that they liked the same things. This in mind, Harry set about making scrambled eggs and bacon for three. Maybe, if there was some left over after his parents and Jamie ate, he would get to have a little.

Harry could feel a niggling of resentment coil its way around his heart. It was bad enough he was treated like dirt at the Dursleys, treated like a slave while Dudley was treated like a prince, but something about being treated that way by his own parents while Jamie, who was really him as well, got treated like a prince just hurt.

"You're up early." Lily's voice startled Harry out of his musings.

Harry jumped a bit, nearly being burned by some bacon grease from the frying pan.

"N-Not really, Ma'am." he said, turning back to flip the bacon before it burned.

"Oh, sorry, Harry. I didn't see your scar." Lily had mistaken Harry for Jamie. "Our Ha-Jamie doesn't normally get up this early. I guess there would be some differences between you two." She remarked.

Harry shrugged. He wouldn't have thought that Jamie would get up early anyway.

"I always have to get up this early. I get in trouble it breakfast is late; don't want to get in trouble." Harry mumbled, concentrating on manning both pans.

Lily frowned. "The Dursleys make you cook breakfast for them?" She asked.

"And lunch and dinner." Harry added.

Lily felt a surge of anger flow through her. She wanted nothing more than to go and hex her sister and her family. Pushing down the anger, she smiled and said, "Well, you don't need to cook here Harry. Why don't you go and sit down and I'll finish up?"

Harry looked uncomfortable. If he didn't cook then he had no chance of eating and, while he was used to today being no different from any other day, he had hoped he wouldn't have to go hungry on his birthday.

Lily noticed Harry's discomfort. "If you like, we can cook together," she offered. "How does that sound?"

"You don't have to help." Harry said, wringing his hands nervously.

Lily waved off Harry's protests. "I like to cook too, sweetie. I don't mind at all."

Biting his bottom lip, he nodded and moved over a bit to give his mother room at the stove; after all, if she liked to cook, it was not his place to deny her that. Lily happily moved next to Harry to mind the bacon. Looking at the cooking food, she gave a little frown. "Harry, dear, there isn't enough food here for four."

"Oh, I'm sorry! Are you having company? I didn't know! I thought... I'm sorry." Harry said with a small but audible whimper.

"Harry, calm down, honey. There's James, Jamie and me. Did you forget Jamie?" She asked. She supposed it might be natural Harry to forget his double, the concept being such a new development.

Harry shook his head panic in his eyes. "I didn't, I swear I didn't! I didn't forget him!!" Harry said frantically. If she thought he forgot Jamie, who knew what kind of trouble he would be in! Oh, if he ever forgot Dudley he'd never eat again!

"Calm down, Harry. You're not in any trouble." Lily made placating gestures. She looked at Harry thoughtfully. "But if you didn't forget anyone, why did you only put out enough for three?" She said, more than a little confused. If Harry was as experienced with cooking as he said, then he must know how to cook enough for the expected amount of people.

Harry took in a deep breath, looking at her with a rather confused expression. She had just listed all the people who were eating. That added up to three, and he had made enough for three. He didn't understand what his mum was going on about.

"Exactly, ma'am. Three, like you said; Dad, Jamie and you - that's three." he explained.

Lily looked at Harry with concern in her eyes. "Harry, dear, you forgot yourself. And please call me 'Mum.'"

"No, ma'a - Mum, I didn't... I... I'm not supposed to... I..." Harry stammered.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Lily was now alarmed. "Please tell me."

"I just.. I'm not s-supposed to make any for me. I... I maybe get to eat if there is leftover, if I'm good..." Harry looked down at his feet nervously.

Lily enveloped Harry in a hug. "You'll never have to worry about that here. You'll always have enough to eat." Lily murmured into his ear.

Harry could feel the tears start to prick his eyes. He clung to his mother, crying quietly.

Lily rubbed Harry's back as she aimed her wand and cast a stasis charm on the cooking food.

Harry pulled away and quickly swiped at his tears. "I-I'm sorry. I won't do that again," he sniffled.

Lily helped him wipe his tears away. "Won't do what again? You didn't do anything wrong, Harry." She said.

"Cry... not supposed to cry." he told her, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand.

"Oh, honey, it's alright to cry." Lily said as she once more pulled him into an embrace.

"U-Uncle Vernon says its annoying and I wasn't allowed to." Harry sniffled.

"Well you aren't with those horrid people any more. Things are different." Lily reassured him, silently cursing her sister and her whale of a husband. "You can cry if you need to."

Harry nodded, his bottom lip trembling. He felt like crying a lot. Rubbing his eyes, he decided to try and fight them back. There was no need for his mother to think he was a big baby or something, so he quickly washed his hands and went back to cooking breakfast.

Lily joined Harry, adding some eggs and bacon to the ones cooking in the pan. She set to work making sure that the bacon didn't burn. It didn't take long for the duo to finish cooking, and soon it was ready to be plated up.

"Harry, why don't you go set the table, I'll finish up here." Lily said as she took the eggs off the stove.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said with a nod. He opened a couple of drawers before he found the silverware; pulling three sets of knives, spoons, and forks out, he easily set three places at the table.

After, Lily had finished plating up the meal, she brought it to the table. Noting that there were only three places, she frowned. "Harry, there are only three place settings here, but there should be four, sweetie."

Harry looked up at her, again confused.

"Y-You mean I'm allowed to eat with you?" He asked, shock showing in his brilliant green eyes.

"Of course you are! Where did you think we would have you eat, the floor?" Lily said lightly, suspecting she would not like the answer.

"I... Um... usually either locked in the cupboard under the stairs or locked in my room. I never really mind, though, honest!, as long as I could actually eat." he said, thinking that would reassure her.

Lily was seething. How dare they treat her baby like that! Oooh, how she wanted to hex her sister now!

Harry shrunk back a bit and let out an audible little whimper when he saw his mother's anger.

Lily noticed Harry's distress. "I'm sorry honey, I'm not mad at you. I just get so angry when I hear what those horrible people did to you."

"I-it's OK, really." Harry said, shuffling his feet again.

Lily let out a sigh. "No Harry, it's not okay. What those people did to you... was not okay. They had no right to treat you that way."

"It's all I know, I learned to make do I guess." Harry said with a small shrug.

Lily saw that her son was unconvinced, but decided to drop the matter. Harry would see in time that he could have a family that loved him. Putting a smile on her face, she said, "Well, anyway, why don't you go get another place setting, and I'll call James and Jamie."

Harry nodded, taking down a fourth place setting and put it in front of another chair.

Soon a bleary eyed James and yawning Jamie joined the duo at the table. Harry waited till they were seated and then started to serve everyone as he was accustomed to doing.

"Harry, you don't need to serve everyone, we can get our own food." Lily said as soon as she noticed Harry's intent.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I just... it's what I always have to do." He felt stupid, so he shuffled his feet and looked at the floor.

Jamie looked at his double, confused. Why was he behaving like such a wuss? Inwardly, James seethed. Harry seemed so shy and timid, very much unlike Jamie. It must be the influence of the Dursleys that made him so unsure of himself.

Harry shuffled a bit nervously, unsure of what to do now. He didn't know if he should sit down or wait or what he should do.

Lily looked up at Harry and smiled, "Sit down, honey," she said as she patted the seat of the chair next to her.

Harry nodded, thankful for the command, and sat down, his eyes shifting from each face of his family members. He could read the concern that his parents were feeling as well as the confusion that was written on Jamie's face. An awkward moment passed before Jamie dished himself some food and dug in.

Harry looked at his empty plate. He would wait till the others took what they wanted before even attempting to feed himself. He already thought himself lucky to be allowed to eat, let alone allowed to eat with the family, and he wasn't going to push it.

As Lily moved to serve herself, she paused. "Harry, dear, aren't you hungry? Help yourself."

"I um... yes ma'am," he said, spooning himself a small amount of eggs.

"It's 'Mum'." Lily corrected gently.

"Sorry... Mum," he said, blushing a bit.

The rest of the meal passed in smoothly. Lily was alternating between fussing over Harry and silently fuming at what the Dursleys had done to him. James was still trying to wake up, wishing that the cooking duo had thought to make coffee. Jamie sat just a little uncomfortably, and thought about the upcoming day, growing more and more excited as each moment passed.

"So when are we leaving for the amusement park?" He piped up at the end of the meal. Jamie had been looking forward to this all year; when he was five years old, his parents took him to Disneyland and, ever since, it was a tradition to go to a muggle amusement park on his birthday.

Lily's face fell, and James looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry honey, but we need to get your new brother some clothing and things. Well go to the amusement park tomorrow."

"But-" Jamie opened his mouth to protest, but his mother looked at him sadly and shook her head.

"You don't have to change your plans on my account." Harry said, not wanting Jamie to be all upset because of him.

"Nonsense! You need to have some clothes and belongings; you only arrived here with the clothes on your back." James said. "And you shouldn't need to borrow Jamie's all the time."

"I wasn't.. I mean, I wouldn't take his things!" Harry defended.

"We didn't mean that, Harry! But even still, you're brothers, you should be able to share some things." Lily said gently.

Harry nodded. "You don't have to get me anything. If you could just transfigure these into clothes, I'd be fine. Really." He didn't want to put them out and from the way Jamie was glaring at him now, he didn't think the other boy liked him all that much.

"Harry," Lily said gently, wanting her newest son to understand clearly what she was about to say, "having things of your own, such as your own clothing bought just for you, is not a privilege: it is your right. It is mine and your father's responsibility as parents to be sure that you have everything you need, Harry; it's not a burden for us, nor is it any trouble, to make sure that your needs are met."

"It's not fair! We always go to the amusement park on my birthday! I don't want to go shopping for clothes for him!" Jamie said while glaring at Harry.

Harry jumped and then looked at his feet, tears stinging his eyes.

"James Harold Potter that is quite enough!!" Lily scolded firmly. "You continue this temper tantrum and you can forget about the amusement park at all." She threatened. She then turned to Harry. "Why don't you go put on some clothes? You and Jamie are the same size, so go ahead and take something from his closet." She instructed.

Harry nodded with no small amount of hesitation. Deciding it was best to obey, he made his way to his and Jamie's shared room.

Without any warning, Harry felt himself being lifted from behind and spun about just as he entered the parlor from the kitchen, intent on heading upstairs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRONGLET!" An exuberant voice bellowed.

Harry looked wide-eyed and panicked. His entire body stiffened. He let out a scared cry and a surge of uncontrolled magic surrounded them both. BANG! Harry's unexpected assailant was knocked backwards into the wall. The man seemed to get bigger and bigger, as if he was a human balloon. His entire body started to swell, starting with his fingers.

"Bloody hell!" The man exclaimed, staring down at his bulging hands.

Lily and James rushed in from the kitchen to see what the commotion was. James took one look at the other man and burst into laughter.

"Only you, Sirius, only you." James said wiping a tear away, laughter still in his voice.

Harry's eyes went, if possible, even wider, and he looked positively pale. Tears filled his eyes and he quickly went running the the relative safety of the room he shared with Jamie, or used to; he was sure he would be sent away now. He was more trouble then he was worth, just like Uncle Vernon had always told him.

The fireplace flared green and Remus stepped out of the Floo, a greeting on his lips that vanished as soon as he followed everyone's gaze and caught sight of the still-growing Sirius. "I always knew that you were full of hot air, Padfoot, but this is over doing it a bit." He dead-panned; he was able to hold a straight face for exactly two seconds before dissolving into laughter.

"Hey! You two idiots! Stop laughing and fix me!" Sirius exclaimed.

Sirius' mid-section had become so bloated that he could barely move his arms. Waving his useless arms in an attempt to reach his wand, he found to his horror that he had begun to rise up like a balloon. James and Remus laughed harder as Sirius sputtered indignantly.

It was at that moment that Jamie entered the room, drawn in by the laughter.

Sirius' eyes widened. "Bloody hell! There's two of them!" Sirius looked comical as he waved his arms and turned to James. "When did you have another one, and where has he been all these years?"

It was as James explained the situation that Lily's mirth quickly morphed to concern as she realized that Harry had sprinted off. Worried, she made her way upstairs to his room. Opening the door, she asked, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I... I blew that man up!! I didn't mean to but he grabbed me and, and I thought..." Harry whimpered and looked at his feet.

"You thought what?" Lily prompted.

"I don't know! He g-grabbed me! I didn't know who he was! I was just scared," he admitted, feeling stupid.

"You don't know Sirius?" Lily asked curiously, as she rubbed Harry's back.

"No, I don't know him; never met him before." Harry told her.

Lily was confused. Sirius was such a big part of their lives, for Harry not to know him must mean...

"Should I know him?" Harry asked, startling Lily out of her musings.

"He's your father's best friend, and your godfather." Lily answered. "You really don't know him from your world?"

"No; I didn't even know I was a wizard till Hagrid came and got me and took me to Hogwarts." he told her.

Lily fumed once again at the neglect from her sister; how could they have denied his heritage from him?! Lily forced down the feelings and managed to smile at Harry. "Well, I'm sure he would love to meet you," she said. "Why don't we go downstairs? I'm sure James has fixed him up by now."

Harry shook his head and looked wide-eyed behind his glasses. "No!! No, I don't want to! I blew him up, he'll be mad."

"It's okay, Harry; he won't be mad. He'll think it was funny." Lily said soothingly as she dragged the protesting boy out of the room.

Harry dragged his feet a bit, he didn't want to go face that man... Sirius, was it?, again, not after he had blown him up like that, but his mum was persistent and soon he was standing back in front of the now-deflated stranger.

Harry shuffled his feet, unable to look at Sirius. "I'm s-sorry I blew you up, sir," he said in a small voice.

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair. "It's okay, kid. I'm sorry I startled you. Oh, and don't call me 'sir' - it's either Uncle Sirius or Padfoot."

Harry jumped back and crinkled his nose before reaching up and smoothing down his hair. As if it wasn't messy enough as it was, the man had to ruffle it and make it worse!

"Right, sorry, er Padfoot?" he looked up, confused. What kind of name was that? He cocked his head to the side and studied the man for a moment, thinking that he looked a bit familiar, and then it clicked. His photo album! This was the man, albeit about 13 years older, that was standing next to his parents in that wedding photo with a goofy smile and waving wildly!

"That's 'Uncle Padfoot.'" Sirius corrected.

Harry squirmed a bit; he wasn't sure he was comfortable calling a complete stranger 'uncle', so he quickly sought to change the subject and looked over at his father.

"What chores do I need to get done before you get home, sir?" he asked resignedly. He only hoped it wouldn't be as long as the ones from the Dursleys. It was his birthday, though he knew that meant nothing to anyone but him.

James looked confused. "You don't need to do any chores, Harry; it's your birthday. And besides, you wouldn't have any time, we still need to go shopping for clothes and things before the birthday party."

Harry looked at him, not understanding what his father was saying.

"But you're going out! I shouldn't just sit here; I might as well be useful. At least then the place would be clean for Jamie's party." Okay, so Harry was a bit thick, but he had no reason to think that this would be any different then when Dudley had a birthday, and his aunt and uncle took Dudley out for fun and left him with a list of chores so long he had no hopes of finishing them in time.

James sighed. "For one thing you won't be just sitting here, you're coming with us. And it's also your party too, we also need to get you a present." James said, and then looked thoughtful. "Oh, and call me 'Dad'," he said as an afterthought.

"I get to come with you??" Harry asked, completely and totally shocked. He didn't even register that James had told him it was his party as well, let alone anything about a present.

"Of course you're coming! How else will we know what you want?" James asked.

"What I want??" Harry asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Yes, what colors and styles you want. As well as other things, like books and toys." James said, a little exasperated.

Harry stood silent for a bit, batting his eyes in disbelief. "I... You.. I mean, you don't have to buy me anything. I can just use the things Jamie doesn't want anymore." Harry said.

James sighed. He placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, kneeling down so he could look Harry in the eye without the boy having to stretch his neck to look up at him.

"Harry, listen to me, because I'm only going to say this once," he said gently. "This is not your aunt and uncle's house. The way those people treated you was *wrong*. Like your mother told you, it is your *right* to have things of your own - not a privilege. You do not have to 'just use the things Jamie doesn't want anymore'. It would make your mother and I *very* happy for you to let us buy you the things that you need, like clothes, and the things that you want, like books and toys." He kept his tone gentle, not wanting Harry to think he was being scolded, but firm enough that the boy would know he meant every word he said.

"Do you understand what I'm telling you, Harry?"

Harry wasn't actually capable of speech at the moment, so he nodded his head as tears welled up in the corners of his eyes.

James gave a reassuring smile. "Good, now how about I properly introduce you to your Uncles? Although you probably know their counter parts."

"I didn't know I had any other Uncles." Harry told him; it seemed there was a lot about his own life he didn't know.

"Well... They are your Uncles in every way but by blood. This here," James said as he pointed to Sirius, "is my best mate from school, and Jamie's Godfather, Sirius Black. And this," he said while pointing to Remus, "is another good friend from school, Remus Lupin."

Remus cleared his throat and the group looked at him curiously. "Harry, am I right that you do not know of us? Of our counter parts?"

Harry shook his head. "Sorry," he apologized, as if it was his fault he had never met them.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I just find it curious that we have never met before. We're so close to your father that I wonder what happened." Remus said gently, he didn't want to upset Harry anymore than he had to.

"Wait," Sirius said when it finally dawned on him that his Godson did indeed not know him, "why don't you know me?"

"You probably did something stupid," Remus said, rolling his eyes at Sirius.

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed. "What about you!? He doesn't know you either!!"

"I hate to be the one to point this out, but if he doesn't know you and James and I are dead... well, it stands to reason you are probably dead in his time line as well because I know you two and I know that had you been alive, you would have moved heaven and earth to be with Harry. You never would have left him with my magic-hating sister and that nasty walrus she calls a husband." Lily said sadly; it hurt her to think about her Harry growing up alone and that her best friends might have died along with her and James.

It was at that moment that a soot covered Severus Snape stepped out of the fireplace.

Jamie's face immediately lit up. "Uncle Sev!" He exclaimed.

"SNAPE!!" Harry exclaimed. "What the hell is that greasy git doing here?!?!" Harry yelled. "Wait did you say 'Uncle Sev'?!!" This was too much for Harry. It wasn't fair! Not only did Jamie have parents and uncles, but a Snape that apparently wasn't an enemy. Why did Jamie have everything when he, Harry, had nothing??

"Harry James Potter! Apologize to Severus this instant!" Lily scolded.

"No, I won't! I won't apologise to the slimy, greasy git!!" Harry exclaimed.

Snape's eyes widened as he took in the sight of two Harry Potters. One of them was the nephew that he loved, but the other... The other seemed so hostile to him.

"Lily? What on earth is going on?" Snape exclaimed in both shock and confusion. "I know you do not have two children. And," his brows drew together, a very confused expression taking hold of his features, "did you just call him Harry?" He pointed a long finger at the new Harry.

"Yes, Sev. It's like this..." Lily launched into an explanation of the previous night, leaving out only the abuse that Harry had suffered. "And so the Harry that you know is now 'Jamie', and this Harry is still called 'Harry'."

The only indication of surprise was that Snape's eyebrows were practically up to his hairline, as he digested the information. "But that doesn't explain why he's so hostile to me."

Lily turned to Harry who was still glaring at Snape. "I want you to tell us why you are calling Sev such horrible names, young man!" Lily demanded sternly.

"Because he is nasty and horrible! He hates me and was never anything but mean to me! He called me names, gave me detention and docked house points for no reason!!" Harry said, glaring fiercely at the Potions Master.

Lily was taken aback by the vehemence with which Harry spoke. "Why would Severus treat you like that?" she asked.

Severus, for his part, was completely flabbergasted. He would never treat his best friend's son that way! What was so different about this alternate universe that Harry came from that he, apparently, was so nasty and horrible to Lily's son?

Jamie glared at his new brother. "Hey!" he shouted angrily. "You can't talk 'bout my Uncle Sev like that!! He'd never do anything like that!"

"He did; he does," Harry insisted. He then stomped off to his room without another word.

"Harry!" Lily called after him. She turned to Snape. "I'm sorry, Sev. He's normally such a sweet boy..." Lily trailed off, unsure of what else she could say and thoroughly confused by her newest son's behavior.

Severus gave a small shake of his head. "Obviously, the boy has cause to be upset. None of us truly know what he has endured, do we?"

Harry slammed the door to his room before stomping over to his bed and tossing himself down face first onto it. Snape??? Why Snape?? Of all the people in the wizarding world, it just had to be him, didn't it?

Severus turned the the group. With a sigh he said. "I'll go talk to him."

Lily looked apprehensive. "But Sev, if he's so hostile to you won't that make it worse?"

Severus gave her a tight smile. "He has to learn that I'm not the same man that he knew in his world. That I would never do those things to him."

Lily gave him a small smile and a nod of approval.

Severus turned to make his way up the stars to Jamie and Harry's room.

When he arrived he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Harry called in a tight voice, assuming it was one of his parents that had come to check on him.

Severus walked into the room. Given Harry's previous reaction, he wasn't surprised that Harry's expression changed the moment he walked though the door.

Seeing who it was, Harry's entire demeanor changed. His face became stormy and green eyes glared fiercely.

"Go away! There are no detentions to give or house points to take, so you can just sod off." Harry spat; he didn't know why he was so angry but it just seemed that Snape was the icing on the cake. Jamie got parents and Uncles and a Godfather who loved him and now he even had a nice Snape, while he, Harry, had gotten abused growing up and the one man who was the same between their two worlds was a complete arse to him in his time line but Jamie got a nice one. He got everything and it wasn't fair!!

"No, and if you don't change your tone, you can find out just what I can do to you, young man!" Snape said sternly.

Harry glared at the man who had intimidated him all year long, the man who had heaped more hatred on him when he was already bogged down by so much, and he could feel his anger begin to boil to the surface. A crackle of uncontrolled magic could be felt in the air as the boy's temper got away from him.

"I said sod off, you greasy git!!!" He screamed.

"Harry James Potter! This is your last chance to sit down and have a civil conversation like an adult. If you persist on acting like a child you will be treated like one." Snape scolded.

"NO! We aren't at school, and you cant tell me what to do! I don't have to do anything you say. You hate me and I hate you now go away!" The crackle around the room turned into angry gusts of forceful magic as Harry let go of the control he possessed over it.

Snape muttered a shield spell and made his way toward the angry boy. Reaching him, he angled Harry away from himself and landed five sharp swats. "You will cease this temper tantrum this instant, young man!"

Yelping, Harry froze, eyes wide. Both hands went back to cover his offended bottom. However, the shock to his system had caused the magic in the air to settle and the things that had started to lift from their spots fell back into their places.

"OWWWW! Y-You hit me!!! You can't do that!!" Angry eyes filled with shock and tears.

"I can and I will discipline you if I see fit. I have been doing so for your brother all his life." Snape sternly replied.

"I'm not him!!! You've been nothing but nasty to me all year! As if I wasn't hated enough, I didn't need a professor I had never even met before hating me as well for no reason!! You have no right to touch me!!" Harry was screaming now but he didn't care; all his emotions, raw and painful, were coming to the surface.

Snape sighed. "Harry, I am truly sorry for what you have endured from my counter part. But you have to understand I am not him. Please, won't you give me the chance to prove that to you?" Snape said pleadingly.

"But that's not fair!!" Harry said and then the dam broke; tears started to roll down his cheeks unchecked, and it didn't take long for the tears to turn into full all out sobs.

Severus reached out and pulled Harry into a hug. "What's not fair?" Severus asked.

Harry was past the point of being able, or even wanting, to fight. He latched onto the man's black robes, identical to the ones the Snape from his world wore.

"Jamie has e-everything, even a n-nice Snape! It isn't fair; it isn't!" Harry sobbed.

"I'm sorry that things have been so hard for you, but Jamie isn't the only one that has a 'nice Snape'. I'm here for you, Harry; you are just as much my nephew as he is." Snape said as gently as he could.

Harry pulled away from Snape a bit to look at him, his eyes filled with confusion.

"But I'm not your Harry, I just sort of stowed away here." Harry said. His biggest fear was that he was a burden and that he would never be loved like Jamie was.

"I don't care. You are my Harry now; you are my nephew now. There are times when I might discipline you and be strict with you, but I will never willingly or knowingly hurt you." Snape said with conviction.

Harry diverted his eyes. It was so hard to believe as much as he wanted to, when he was looking at someone identical to the man who had made his last two years so miserable. He wasn't sure he could separate the two. But Harry was a boy who wanted, who needed, love so badly... so badly that at times he felt like he was a bucket that had a hole in the bottom; no matter how hard one tried, it was impossible to fill.

His slight frame shook a bit, and he felt more tears slide down his cheeks.

Seeing that the boy was not calming down, Snape swept the slight boy up and sat down on the bed. Cradling him like he was a small child, Snape rocked the child gently and whispered reassurances. He prayed desperately that Harry would understand and believe him.

Harry clung to the man whom he had such warring feelings about and sobbed out his confusion. In one day his entire world had been turned upside down; though it was in a good way, it didn't make it any less difficult to understand.

Severus rocked Harry until his sobs had subsided.

"Better?" he asked, generating a handkerchief from his pocket.

Harry took the offered handkerchief and wiped at his face, shrugging slightly. He was so confused; everything was so different and, while he wanted to be with his parents more then anything, wanted to be loved and wanted, this entire thing was so scary to him and he longed for the safety of the familiar. Sure he was treated terribly, his friends weren't really his friends, and never wrote him like they said, but at least in his world he knew what was expected of him and what would happen. There, he knew how to be, but here... well, it was scary and confusing and Harry's head hurt with it all.

Severus sighed. "Are we okay now? Will you give me a chance to prove to you I am not my counterpart?"

Harry shrugged again. He wasn't so sure he would be able to separate the two, not after the year he had had, not when this Snape looked so much like the Snape from his world.

Severus sighed again. "We'll take it one day at a time," he said with some resignation. "Come, now, let's return to the others. They are probably worried about you."

"Yes, sir," Harry said, sliding from the man's lap and rubbing at his eyes.

Severus led the way back to the parlor where the worried group was gathered. James was talking quietly with Sirius and Remus, his brow was furrowed as he sneaked worried glances at the stairwell. Lily simply bit her lip as she waited for Severus and Harry to return. Jamie pouted. What was wrong with his double? His Uncle Sev would never do what he said!

Harry moved slowly behind Severus as they joined the others in the parlor. He bit his lip nervously, seeing all the glances his family was giving him.

Lily took in her son's puffy eyes and contrite disposition and knew her Sev had taken care of things. Walking over, she pulled Harry into a tight hug and kissed his head.

Harry snuggled into his mother's hug. She smelled of lavender and vanilla, soft and sweet and comforting, just like Harry always thought a mother should smell, and it calmed him. In that hug he felt safe and loved.

Lily held the boy for a few moments before pulling back.

"Go and get changed, and then let's go. We have a lot of shopping to do," she said, giving the boy a smile. Harry couldn't help but smile back.

The day at Diagon Alley went rather well, and Harry found he really enjoyed spending time with his new family; it felt good for once to be able to get new things and to know the people buying them for him really wanted to do it, that he wasn't a burden. It was a feeling he had never had before. Despite getting a bit sick going through the floo, which he had never done before, the day was very good. They went out for lunch and had a wonderful meal and Sirius even bought both boys new brooms. While Sirius was with Jamie and Harry in the broom store, Remus had sneaked off and picked Harry up a new owl. Lily had told him how Harry missed Hedwig and, even though he technically had one here, the boy deserved his own owl, so Remus picked a beautiful pygmy snowy owl. Se looked just like Hedwig; however, he was much, much smaller at a little less than half her size. Despite the owl's small size, it could still carry great weight and was very smart. Remus thought he was perfect for his new nephew.

Severus had also sneaked off (when, Harry did not know, but it seemed that man was very good at coming and going without anyone realizing) and bought him a most exquisite scale and measuring set along with stirrer. They were gold with rubies encrusted within the handles and platforms, the most gorgeous things he had ever seen. The piston and petal also matched; all and all it was not like anything harry had ever owned; in fact, he had never owned anything so magnificent. He could really brew proudly with such fine equipment! He even looked forward to Potions class where he would be able to use it and show it off.

Jamie couldn't help feel a bit jealous with all that was going on. He was still angry that they couldn't go to the park that day and, even though Uncle Sev had bought him a similar set the year before for starting Hogwarts, he still felt jealous that he had bought Harry such an extravagant present. Sev was HIS uncle! Jamie couldn't help feeling as if he might be being replaced.

He had no idea what Harry had been through in his own world. If he had, he may have been more sympathetic to his new brother but, as it stood, he thought the boy was an attention hog just wanting everyone to dote on him, and it made him resentful. He tried to suppress it; he wanted to like his new brother, to be close to him like twins were supposed to be. He guessed he would just have to try a bit harder. Maybe he would see if Harry wanted to go flying when they got home. If Harry loved flying as much as he did it was definitely something they could bond over.

Both Harry and Jamie were excited to try out their new brooms so when they got home, after having dinner at a rather swanky restaurant (which was quite a treat for Harry), James and Lily permitted them to try them out while they had some tea with Sirius, Severus and Remus.

Harry was an awesome flier, which really should not have surprised Jamie as, well, they were the same person. He was impressed with the barrel rolls he did and was compelled to show of a few tricks of his own.

"I bet you can't do this." Jamie said as he hung by his knees upside down and flew.

Harry grinned.

"Can too!!" he said mimicking the trick before righting himself. He then balanced himself, standing on the broom as it flew.

"Bet you can't do this!" he said.

Jamie looked wide-eyed.

"Bet I can!!" he declared, climbing up and balancing himself on the broom on his feet.

Both boys flew while standing on their brooms.

That was when James happened to look out the window. His eyes widened at what he saw, and he ran to his boys.

"James Harold Potter!!" He exclaimed, readying a cushioning charm just in case the boys startled and fell.

As predicted, both boys tumbled to the ground, followed by their brooms, and were safely caught by the cushioning charm.

"James Harold Potter, you know better than to do such dangerous tricks," he scolded. Pulling Jamie up from the ground, he landed five hard swats to his bottom and then grabbed Jamie's broom.

"This is mine for the rest of the weekend." He told him.

"OWWW! Dad!!" Jamie yelped. "That isn't fair!! It wasn't only me doing it." He pointed out. It wasn't fair; he was the only one getting in trouble when they had both done the same thing.

"You don't worry about Harry. That is my responsibility." James scolded.

James turned to Harry and Harry flinched. "I'm sorry!" Harry exclaimed pitifully.

James' eyes softened, and he reached out to Harry. "Just don't do it again, son." He said gently, ruffling Harry's hair.

Harry had braced himself for his own swats and was perplexed when they didn't come. Harry was as upset as Jamie was about his lack of punishment. It was apparent to Harry that his dad didn't care enough to punish him when he did dangerous things. He was mad that Jamie had risked his life and their dad punished him so he wouldn't do it again, but he didn't even scold Harry for it so Harry could only assume that he didn't care if Harry got hurt or killed.

That night when Harry went to sleep, he lay awake for several hours. His mind couldn't help mulling on the events of the day. He wondered if his parent's really cared about him. If they did, shouldn't they discipline him? Like they did Jamie? Maybe their love and concern were faked; maybe they didn't really think of him as their son. After all, he did just appear out of nowhere. Harry's mind was a whirl with those thoughts as he drifted off to sleep. Tears trickled down his face as he realized that his dreams were just that; dreams. He would never, and could never be loved like he had always longed to be. It was with those dreadful thoughts that he fell into a restless slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Double or Nothing

Disclaimer: We don't own any of these characters, we just play with them.

oOoOoOoOo

Chapter 3

oOoOoOoOo

The following couple of weeks passed swiftly. After much coaxing from his parents, Harry became less and less shy and more and more bold. And though his parents were glad he had come out of his shell they were unprepared for the rebellion that came with it. It started with little things, like refusing to finish the vegetables on his plate, or mumbling under his breath when he didn't like something that he was told to do, but then he began to talk back and shirk his chores, and he became far to mouthy for ether James or Lily's liking.

They were unsure what was going on with the boy and they felt a little guilty about taking their yearly over night trip on their anniversary but Severus had assured them he could take care of whatever the two boys could dish out and they knew it was true as Severus didn't take anything from anyone.

"Now, boys, you be good for Uncle Severus." Lily said as she kissed the top of both her son's heads. Jamie nodded but Harry simply rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath, something about not listening to the greasy git. If Lily and James had heard it they hadn't said anything about it, but Severus leveled Harry with a sharp glare that made him wilt slightly.

Harry had been trying for weeks now to get a reaction from his parents, anything that told him they cared what he did, but he'd gotten nothing, not so much as a scolding and Harry was getting frustrated. Why didn't they just send him back if they didn't care about him? By and large he was sure sending him back would be the less cruel thing to do as it was pure torture to have what he wanted so badly dangled in front of him like that only to find he could never have it. At least back in his world he wasn't teased like this.

James looked at Harry and then leveled him and Jamie with a stern gazes. "Be good." He said simply. The effect was ruined by the wink he gave a second later. Holding onto Lily, the two disappeared as the timed portkey took them away.

Harry slid away from the table leaving his breakfast dishes where they were even though he was well aware of the rule that they were each supposed to take care of cleaning their own dishes and such.

"Harry, clean up after yourself." Severus said firmly, pointing at the ignored plate.

"No" Harry said flatly before grabbing his broom and going out the front door. He was in the sky before Severus had much time to react this his disobedience.

Jamie just stared at his Uncle with wide eyes. *His* Uncle Sev was just taking that from his bratty brother? He would never be able to get away with that!

Severus seethed; how dare that brat be so disrespectful? More than anything, Severus wanted to pluck that boy out of the sky and pull him over his knee. But then Lily's words came back to Severus. She had told him of his neglect and abuse at the hands of the Dursleys and had asked him to be patient with Harry. Forcing down his anger, he decided to do just that. He would let both of them cool down before he sat down and talked with Harry about why his behavior was unacceptable.

Harry enjoyed the rush of the wind in his face as he flew. He gave little or no thought to the undoubtedly angry Snape he had left behind. He flew the entire morning away, not touching down till his stomach told him it was lunch time; he had become entirely too accustomed to having three meals a day.

He walked slowly to the house, his hair wind-tousled, dragging his broom behind him heedless of the fact that it was bringing dirt into the house.

"There you are!" Jamie said when he caught sight of Harry. "Uncle Sev's in the kitchen making lunch."

Harry simply shrugged and made his way into the kitchen, his broom bringing a trail of dirt along with it.

When Harry entered the the kitchen he was greeted by the sight of a Severus Snape in an apron. Harry sniggered at the image; sure, it wasn't a frilly apron but still...

"Harry, clean up your plates and then you can eat." Severus gave him a pointed look before returning to cooking the food.

"You clean it!" Harry huffed.

"No." Severus said firmly. "You know the rules, you have to clean up after yourself."

"No!" Harry exclaimed and then turned to leave the kitchen.

"Harry James Potter! You get back here this instant!" Severus said angrily.

Harry ignored the man and walked out of the kitchen. He put his broom away before plopping himself down on the couch and turning on the TV.

Severus cast a stasis spell on the cooking food before marching over to the petulant boy. "Harry! Now is lunch time, and if you want any I suggest you do as I say, NOW!" Severus said, pulling Harry off the couch.

"Fine, don't feed me! At least that would make this feel more like home!" Harry yelled. He then picked up the plate and threw it through the air like a Frisbee. Giving a satisfied smirk as it smashed against the far wall and broke into a million pieces, he turned and stomped off to his room and slammed the door behind him.

Jamie watched the proceedings with a wide eyes and an open mouth. Severus noticed his other nephew in his shock. "Go flying for a half an hour, lunch will be a little delayed."

Jamie's eyes widened a little more as he nodded and made his way to the broom cupboard. He recognized his Uncle Sev's expression, and he didn't want to be anywhere near him when he was like this!

After Jamie left, Severus made his way to the boys' shared room. He knocked on the door.

"Leave me alone Snape!" Harry called through the door, knowing being called Snape would irk the man.

Severus ignored Harry and entered the room. "That's 'Uncle Severus'. Now, I want to talk to you about your deplorable behavior from today..." Severus started in.

"Why bother knocking if you are going to just come in anyway, SNAPE!?" Harry exclaimed, making sure to emphasize the name.

"There is much to be said about manners, Harry, something that I find you are sorely lacking in at this moment. Calm down and we can talk about this in a civilized manner like adults." Severus did everything he could to control his temper. Merlin, this boy would test the patience of a saint!

"Go away." Harry insisted, flopping down on his stomach and hiding his face in his pillow thus ignoring the man's presence entirely.

Severus pulled the boy up to face him. "Harry, stop this behavior at once! When someone's talking to you, you should at very least sit up and pay attention. What you are doing is very rude." Severus scolded.

Harry pulled away from Severus and out of his grasp. "I don't want to talk to you, Snape, and I think you are the one being rude by not going away!" Harry spat at him.

"Watch your tone, young man!" Severus said warningly.

"Why don't you just sod off." Harry said, attitude dripping from every word.

Severus' very thinly worn patience snapped at that. Abruptly seating himself on the desk chair, he looked up at Harry. "That is it! I will not take any more of your disrespect! Bare your bottom and lie over my lap." He said in a hard voice.

Harry blanched; he had been pushing and pushing in hopes of a reaction, though this was not the person he had hoped to get a reaction from. It would figure though, with Harry's luck, that Snape would be the only one that would care enough to discipline him; it was the same way in his own world as well.

"No!! No, you can't!!" Harry yelled.

"I can and I will." Severus said sternly. "Now, I will give you to the count of three, and if you are not bare bottomed and over my lap by the end of it I shall be using the slipper on your bottom as well!"

"No, now go away, sod off! I don't want to talk to you, I want to be alone!!" Harry screamed. Even with everyone around him he had never felt so alone anyway, so honestly it didn't matter if the man stayed or went. Harry was totally and completely alone.

"One..." Severus said holding up a single finger.

Harry crossed his arms and glared at Snape through hurting green eyes.

"Two..." Severus said, raising another finger. "If you haven't been spanked by the slipper before, you can't imagine how much it stings and burns..."

Well, Harry had never been spanked before; no one really cared to correct him in such a way and that made the entire thing more scary for him.

"No, no! You can't!! I won't let you!!" Harry insisted.

"Three." Severus got up and pulled Harry over to the desk chair. Seating himself, he proceeded to unbutton Harry's trousers.

Harry struggled and flailed trying to pull away and he slapped at Snape's hand, trying to get him to let go and stop unbuttoning his pants.

"Nooo, don't! You can't!! Let me go! Let me gooo!!!"

Severus ignored Harry's pleas, and was undeterred by his attempts to get away. After he undid Harry's trousers, he quickly pulled the boy over his lap.

"Noo!! Let me go, you can't do this! You can't!!!! Please!!" He panicked. "Please, I've never been spanked before! Please don't!!"

"Yes, I can, and if this is your first spanking, then it is apparent that it is far overdue!" Severus said as he pulled down Harry's trousers and pants, baring the boy's bottom.

Harry whimpered and wriggled over Snape's lap, putting his hand back in a desperate attempt to pull his clothing back into place and hide his bare bum, not only because it was embarrassing for Snape to be seeing his naked rear but also because he didn't want it exposed to what he knew was about to come.

Severus easily swept Harry's hand up to the small of his back. Wasting no time, he brought his hand down with a sharp SMACK!

Harry let out a startled yipe the first swat taking him off guard and it stung, Snape's palm was strong!!

Severus lit into Harry's bottom at a furious pace, leaving no spot untouched and paying special attention to the sit spots.

Harry wriggled about and kicked his feet. He tried to be still and quiet, not wanting to give into the man and his damn palm made out of iron but it hurt! He couldn't take it, not in silence, and soon he was yelping with the swats and trying to wriggle off the man's lap.

"Why are you receiving this spanking, Harry?" Severus asked, not laying up in the least.

Harry gasped and kicked and soon the tears were falling. He could not believe the man was asking him questions when he was in this position! Oh, it hurt so badly!!

"S-Sttoo-ooppp, p-pleasee! No more!" Harry begged.

"I expect an answer, Harry James!" Severus said as he landed two swats on the boy's thighs.

Harry let out a sob and he bucked on the man lap.

"B-Because I t-threw a t-tantrum! P-please, Uncle Sev! OWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Please no more!!" he sobbed.

Severus sighed as he heard Harry call him 'Uncle Sev', he just had to make it harder, didn't he? Severus rubbed Harry's back waiting for his sobs to slow down a little.

When Harry's breathing had evened out, Severus conjured a slipper. "That spanking was for the tantrum and the disrespect you've shown me. This," he said, tapping the slipper to Harry's bright red bum, "is for disobeying me when I said to come and bare your bottom."

"Oohhhhh, no!! Pl-pleaseeeee; I'm s-sorryy! P-please don'ttt!!" Harry begged; he didn't want any more! It hurt so much already!!!

Despite appearances, Severus Snape *did* have a heart, and Harry's pleas did move him ever so slightly. He took into account that it was the child's first spanking (no matter how deserved), and decided to be lenient this time. "You will NOT disobey me again!" He said sternly as he landed the two token swats to the boy's sit spots and then banished the slipper.

Harry yelped loudly, the leniency of the swats not being felt so much on his end, and he sobbed hard, going limp over Snape's lap.

After Severus banished the slipper, he once more rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back. This time when Harry's sobs slowed he pulled him up into a hug.

Harry was too sore to be shocked by the fact that Snape was now holding him. He simply could not get the thought out of his head that Snape had been the only one thus far to care enough to discipline him in any way, shape, or form, which only made Harry sob harder and bury his face in the man's chest.

Severus rubbed Harry's back gently and rocked the boy. "Shh. All is forgiven now." He said gently.

This only made Harry sob harder. Why did Snape care about him when his parents didn't? Though he supposed they weren't really his parents, and really, what right did he have to expect them to care about him? They had already done so much for him.

Severus was a bit at a loss; sure, Jamie was emotional during spankings but never this bad. Why would Harry be so different? "Hey, now, what's wrong? It's over with and you are forgiven." He said as gently as he could.

Harry burrowed his face deeper into Severus' chest as he sought the words to explain what was going on with him, but none came; he couldn't think of a way to explain how he was feeling and so he just sobbed his heart out.

"Harry, look at me." Severus said as he pushed Harry's chin up so that their eye's met. "Legilimens." He incanted. Severus was almost floored by the mess of conflicting emotions his mind was assaulted with. After taking a moment to collect himself, he looked back into Harry's wide eyes.

"Harry, you know your parents love you very much, right?" Severus questioned as he looked intently at the boy.

Harry shook his head miserably, more tears rolling down his cheeks.

"T-They d-don't; they don't care what I d-do! They care e-enough to scold Jamie a-and correct him when he does things wrong, b-but they don't even react to me when I do something; t-they don't care if I break rules or do dangerous stuff." Harry sobbed out.

Severus mulled on that little bit of information. He had known that the Potter parents were being lenient on Harry because they felt he had been through enough, but this... this bordered on neglect. With a sigh, Severus said, "Harry they *do* care for you. They are just trying to be lenient on you right now while you are adjusting."

Harry shook his head. "Noo, I been trying to get them to react to a-anything but they don't care. They just let me do as I wish. They don't care for me like they do for Jamie - they wont ever care for me." Harry began to sob harder again.

Severus gave another sigh before pulling Harry close to him. It would take more than words for Harry to realize just how wrong he was.

"Do you want to talk about your behavior from this morning?" Severus asked.

Harry snuggled as close to Severus as he could get, his head resting on his chest. Snape... Uncle Sev, seemed to be the only one that cared what he did.

"D-Do we have to?" Harry asked as he calmed a bit.

"Yes, your actions were deplorable, and I want to know why you did what you did." Severus said firmly, leveling Harry with a stern gaze.

Harry whimpered and ducked his head into the crook of his uncle's neck.

"I sorryyyy," he mumbled miserably. "I didn't mean to break the plate, really, it's just... when you said that I couldn't eat 'til I did it, I just... it reminded me of the Dursleys. They were always withholding food, and I flipped. I'm sorry really. I d-didn't think it mattered what I did; I didn't think anyone cared. I guess I was pushing, I've been pushing the last few weeks but no one has done anything 'til now, you're the only one that seems to care at all..." He let out another whimper and clung tightly to Severus.

"Harry, I apologize. I had forgotten that food was withheld from you as punishment. I should have never made that threat." Severus said sincerely.

Harry raised his eyes though he didn't move to lift his head; at the moment it felt to heavy and really he was quite happy with where it was at the moment. "P-please just... don't do it again, sir. I don't like it," he said in a small voice.

"I won't, and that's 'Uncle Severus'." Severus corrected gently. "But Harry, I'm not the only one who cares for you. Your mother and father, and other uncles all care about you. You don't need to push us to know that. And besides," Severus said with a small smirk, "if you continue to push, you may find yourself with a very sore bottom." He said while patting Harry's very red bottom.

Harry wriggled a bit; his bum was awful sore at the moment, and he gave Uncle Severus an award-winning pout.

"They don't care, Uncle Severus. No one cares but you. I don't know why they don't just send me back, I...I think it hurts more to be unwanted here then it did to be unwanted there..." he admitted reluctantly.

"Harry, you are *not* unwanted here. You'll see in time how true that is." Severus said firmly. Severus helped Harry stand and redress himself. "Come, I was just finishing lunch, do you want to come help? Your brother should be back soon." Severus asked, trying to keep his tone light.

Harry gave one last sniffle and nodded. He wanted to believe the man, he really, really did, but he just couldn't, not when all the proof was telling him otherwise. He was, however, relieved that at least Snape cared about him. Harry rolled his eyes at himself; now if that wasn't the oddest thing he had ever thought in his life? Heaving a great sigh, he followed his uncle down to the kitchen.

The rest of the day passed smoothly, although Harry did squirm in his seat at meals and seemed a bit clingy to Severus. The trio ended up playing a series of muggle board games. At ten o'clock Severus announced that it was bedtime and told the twins to get ready for bed.

Jamie immediately obeyed, and Harry's protests were cut off by a sharp glare from Severus. It wasn't long until both boys were tucked in and sound asleep in their beds.

oOoOoOoOoOo

It was early in the morning that the Potter parents returned home. Severus was savoring his morning cup of tea when the couple portkeyed in. Severus got up to greet the couple.

"How was the Bahamas?" He asked as he pulled Lily into a friendly hug.

"Hi, Sev," Lily said with a smile as she returned the hug. "It was great; we had a wonderful time."

"Any problems while we were gone?" James asked.

Severus grimaced. "Harry was being a brat, but I took care of it." A look of contemplation crossed Severus' face. "You know, you-"

"What do you mean you 'took care of it'??" James cut him off eyes narrowed.

"James," Lily chided, pulling away from Severus, "let him finish. What happened, Sev?" she asked..

"I told Harry to clean up after himself, and he defied me and went flying instead. When he came in for lunch, I told him once again to clean up after himself, and he pitched a fit and threw a plate. When I went to talk with him, he called me names and was very disrespectful." Severus explained. "So I disciplined him." He ended simply.

James face took a red hue and he glared at Severus. "Disciplined him HOW?" James demanded, knowing that if Severus was skirting the issue and not just coming out and telling him, then he had done something that he would not be very pleased with.

"I spanked him." Severus responded, with some heat, he did not like James' tone. "He was naughty and deserved it."

"You WHAT!?!?" James exploded. "After everything he has been through?! How dare you lay a hand on him!!"

"I didn't hurt him, I spanked him. There is a difference and you know it." Severus said with a steady voice as he glared at James.

"You don't lay a hand on my son, Snivellus! You touch him again and I'll blast your arse completely off!!" James threatened.

Severus was having flashbacks from school. "You can try, Potter!" He snarled.

"James!" Lily exclaimed. "Severus! That's enough!" Lily had a feeling wands would be pulled soon if she didn't say something to stop this. Even so, she herself was rather torn. Harry's behavior as of late *had* been rather bad, and she was sure Severus wouldn't have punished her newest son without due cause, but at the same time even she and James hadn't spanked the boy yet. "Severus," she said in a bit quieter tone, "you know James and I are trying to give Harry time to acclimate to his new surroundings."

Severus rolled his eyes. "You aren't doing him any favors by letting him get away with everything. Did you know that-"

"NO, Snivelly, you listen! He is OUR son and we decide if he gets spanked, not YOU!" James ranted.

"SOMEONE needs to take a firm hand to that boy, and you certainly were not doing the job!" Severus yelled back.

James saw red and without even thinking he had his wand out and pointed at the other man. Since third year, when Lily had managed to convince the Marauders that Severus would be a much better friend then enemy, they had been very close and yet, as strong and close as their friendship was, it was tenuous at times and often had the two of them at each others throats.

"James! Put that away!" Lily said firmly. She did *not* want to play referee in a duel between her husband and her best friend. Turning to Severus, Lily said, "Sev, it might be for the best if you leave."

"Fine!" Severus said abruptly and with that turned and disapparated from the house.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The next few days, relations were frosty between Severus and James, but they tolerated each other for Lily's sake. Harry's behavior had gotten worse; he had progressed to coming home to dinner, hours later, and wandering about at all hours of the night. Severus was over more and more, since he seemed to be the only adult Harry would listen to. Both parents were at a loss, and were seeking counsel from their good friends.

"I'm telling you, Moony, I just don't know what's gotten into the kid. He was so sweet and shy when he first got here but now..." James trailed off, exasperated. Remus had come by to visit and he and James were talking in the parlor.

"He's testing you, both of you. He's confused and trying to find out just how far he can push before you push back." Remus said seriously.

In the kitchen, Lily and Severus were having a much similar discussion.

"I just.. I don't know what to do, Sev," Lily confided in the Potions master.

"You've got one very hurt little boy in Harry, Lily. He sees you and James correcting Jamie when he misbehaves, but you aren't doing the same for him and it's confusing him." Severus said to his best friend. "I think by trying to be more lenient on him to give him time to adjust you're actually hurting him more."

James looked over at Remus, considering the man's words, from where he sat perched on the arm of the couch. "What do I do, Remus? Harry's been through so much already..." And not even he and Lily knew the full extent of what their newest son had suffered at the hands of Lily's wretched sister and her husband.

"Be firm, but kind," Remus replied simply. "You already know what you consider acceptable and unacceptable; don't accept behavior from Harry that you wouldn't in Jamie. Make the rules and their consequences clear to him, because he is still trying to learn just what is expected of him."

"...and be consistent," Severus was telling Lily at the same time. "If you say you're going to spank him for misbehaving, do it. You already know what to do, Lily," Severus said gently. "Provide him with structure and accountability, and plenty of love, and you'll all be fine."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry stared out the window in his bedroom. He wanted to go flying, but it was dark and he knew he wasn't allowed to go flying in the dark. Except, it didn't matter because his parents never enforced the rules. They didn't care if he got hurt because he was night flying. A sudden burst of anger and resentment filled his chest, and he grabbed his broom and stormed out of his shared bedroom. He WAS going flying.

oOoOoOoOoOo

James looked at Remus apprehensively, "I don't really like the idea of spanking him... what with the abuse he suffered from the Dursleys... What if he doesn't see us as any different than them?"

"He won't." Remus insisted. "There is a great deal of difference between a beating and a spanking. I'm sure Harry will realize that."

"You sound just like Severus." James said, sounding exasperated again.

"Well... Do you really think he was wrong? And besides, you see how Harry reacts to him. He respects him now." Remus explained.

"You mean he fears him." James' eyes darkened a little.

"No... He respects him." Remus repeated. "You can tell the difference. He even calls him 'Uncle Sev' now, something he was stubbornly refusing to do before, if I recall correctly."

James scowled, he didn't like the thought of Severus being in the right and him in the wrong about Harry. But a part of him was starting to believe that Harry needed a firmer hand, and here Remus was agreeing with Severus. Well, perhaps they were right; perhaps Lily and he *had* been letting Harry get away with too much.

James let out a sigh. "I guess you're right. Harry shouldn't be treated any differently than Jamie. It's not fair to either of them and-"

Whatever James was about to say was cut off by the squeak from the front door. James' face darkened, he knew it must be Harry, the boy had taken to wandering at all hours of the night. They had told him before not to do it, but had not really scolded him yet. Well, that was going to change!

James walked into the foyer and opened his mouth to scold the boy when he noticed the broom. "Harry! Are you going night flying?" He asked sharply.

Harry looked up at James and shrugged. "Yeah," he said nonchalantly and then started to head back out the door again like he hadn't even run into his father. He walked into the back yard and mounted his broom.

"Harry!" James called after his retreating form.

Harry rolled his eyes at the man. "What do you care anyway?" He yelled but didn't wait for an answer as he took off into the dark sky on his broom.

James quickly summoned his own broom before following his errant son into the air. It wasn't long before he caught up to the child, as Harry hadn't gone far before starting to practice some of his more thrilling tricks.

"Harry James Potter! Get down this instant!" He yelled.

Harry simply huffed at him as if he were a nuisance. "Or what?" he asked with so much attitude James found himself wanting to toss him over his lap right there in mid air.

"Or I will not only spank you today and take away your broom privileges for a week, but I will spank you tomorrow as well." James threatened angrily.

Harry stopped, shocked by the threat; up until now his father had not even threatened to punish him.

"I...I..." Harry trailed off and touched down in front of the house. Unsure what to do, he stood there shocked.

James followed his son, the ride down had calmed him, and changed his anger into resolve for what he would have to do.

Clamping his hand on Harry's shoulder, he said firmly. "We're going to take care of this in the study as your brother is probably asleep by now." And with that, James guided Harry inside the house and into the study.

Harry gulped and dragged his feet. He had been pushing and pushing for this, had desperately wanted a reaction and, if he was honest, it was this reaction he was looking for, but now that he was faced with it he realized the entire thing had been an enormously bad idea.

"No... Please, Dad! I'm sorry, don't... please don't spank me!!"

Harry looked so pitiful that James almost caved, but Remus' words came back to him. If it were Jamie, he knew exactly what to do, and he shouldn't deviate from that. "No, Harry, you know the rules, and not only that, but you deliberately defied me. On top of all that, you were completely out of line; I don't tolerate disrespect from my sons."

James seated himself in the chair of the study. Feeling a sense of deja-vu, he called to his son. "It's late, let's get this over with. Bare your bottom and lie over my lap."

"Nooo! No, please! I'm sorry, I didn't think... I didn't think..." Harry was unsure how to go about telling the man that he didn't think he cared or that he would ever care to enforce the rules, didn't care if he obeyed or was safe but his face said it all pretty clearly.

James read Harry's face easily, he understood now just how right Remus and Severus had been, Harry was testing him, and was still testing him, seeing if he would follow though. James strengthened his resolve, he couldn't afford to be lenient on Harry this time. "Harry, you did all that on purpose, I don't care that you regret it now. You're gong to be punished. Now, come here! If I have to repeat myself, I'm going to change my mind about only using my hand." He said sternly.

Harry looked wide eyed and pleading.

"No, please! I won't do it again, I won't! Please, Dad, please! I don't, I don't want a spanking." Harry begged even he walked over to his father, though he couldn't bring himself to actually bare his bum. He had only been spanked once and that was by his Uncle Sev and that had hurt enough to let him know he didn't want another one.

James let out a sigh as he pulled his son over his lap, he had only said to come here, but had forgotten to repeat his earlier command for Harry to bare his bottom. He decided to let that slide, considering it was his slip. He took out his wand and bared Harry's bottom for him. Raising his hand, he brought it down sharply with a firm SMACK!

Harry yelped loudly, wrapping his hand tightly in the fabric of his father's trousers. He stiffened and tried to be quiet and take the spanking, not wanting his father to think he was some big baby.

"What is this spanking for, Harry James?" James asked as he continued to bring his hand down at a fast pace, peppering the upturned bottom with stinging swats.

Harry couldn't help it - he started to squirm about on his father's lap. His dad had a really hard hand and the swats really hurt! He could feel the tears bite the back of his eyes.

"OWWW OWWWW! B-becaussseee I was bad." he yelped.

James paused. "Harry, *you* are not bad. Your behavior was bad, but *you* are not. Now I want you to be more specific." He said as he picked up where he left off. "What is this spanking for?"

Harry couldn't help it; it really hurt and he started to cry, his legs kicking a bit and he wriggled his bum, trying to abate the sting.

"I I went f-flying and d-disobeyyyeeddddd" he cried.

James lifted his leg to target the sensitive under-curve. "That's right! You know you are not allowed to go night flying! And not only that but how did you speak to me?" James prompted as he rained hard swats to Harry's sit spots.

Harry yowled and kicked frantically. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! D-disrespectfully!!" he sobbed. "No m-more Daddy please!!!" Harry begged and couldn't help putting his hand back to cover his stinging cheeks.

"Harry!" James said sharply. "No covering up!" He said as he targeted Harry's thighs.

Harry howled and twisted about on his father's lap and kicked hard as his thighs were targeted; it stung so much more to be swatted there.

"Dadddyyy, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" he sobbed, but he moved his hand away.

James landed two more swats to Harry thighs before pausing. He took in the sight of Harry's dark red bottom, and decided he was almost done. "Okay, Harry, ten more swats to go." He once more lifted his leg and aimed the final swats to Harry's sit spot.

"You SMACK! will SMACK! not SMACK! go SMACK! night SMACK! flying! You SMACK! will SMACK! not SMACK! disrespect SMACK! me! Do you understand me?" James asked thunderously.

Harry sobbed hard and bucked as the swats landed on the place his weight would be on when he sat, though he seriously doubted he would ever be able to actually sit again.

"N-No, I won't! I won't! I promise I won't."

"Good!" James said as he landed one last hard swat. James then rubbed Harry's back as he waited for his sobs to subside. He then gathered his son up into an embrace, mindful of his very sore bottom.

Harry cried hard into his fathers chest. "Please, Daddy, please... please don't send me back. I'll behave, I won't dis-disobey again, please don't send me back to the Dursleys." he begged through tears.

James rocked his son gently in an attempt to calm him. "Shhh. Don't worry, we'll never send you back to those monsters. No matter how much you misbehave. You are *our* son, and we wouldn't give you up for the world." James said fiercely.

Harry clung tightly to the man and his tears soaked his shirt. "Y-You really want me??" he asked with uncertainty.

"Of course we do! We love you, Harry." James answered, a bit of surprise tinged his voice. Was Harry really that uncertain?

"You do??" he asked, sounding a bit shocked. "B-but I'm not your Harry." he sniffled.

"You're still our son. Our love for you will never change." James affirmed. "Now, I want to talk about your behavior as of late."

Harry relaxed into his dad's arms. He really did love him, and it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders even if his bum did hurt terribly bad. Then he heard his dad, he wanted to talk about his behavior, Harry let out a groan.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, your behavior lately has been atrocious. I want to know why." James said firmly.

Harry whimpered and hid his face in James' chest. He didn't answer, he couldn't.

"Harry." James said in a warning tone.

Harry shook his head into his father's chest. He didn't want to talk about it, not one bit.

James shifted Harry so that he was looking into the boy's eyes. "Harry..." James said more gently this time. "Please tell me, you won't get into any more trouble. I want to know why so that you won't keep on getting into trouble."

Harry squirmed and lowered his head, not wanting to look his dad in the eyes.

"Didn't think you cared," he mumbled.

James was taken aback. "How could you think we didn't care. Your mother and I love you."

Harry shook his head.

"That night... When me and Jamie w-were doing those d-dangerous tricks... You scolded him and p-punished him for d-doing something d-dangerous because you cared and didn't want him to get hurt... You didn't even scold me, I d-didn't think you cared if I got myself killed flying upside d-down on my broom or anything..." Harry trailed off, more tears spilling from his eyes and down his cheeks.

James sighed and pulled Harry's head back into his chest, rocking the boy gently. "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't do that because I didn't care about you. I didn't scold you because I though you had already understood, and... and I didn't want to be like the Dursleys, always punishing you.

Harry didn't understand that and suddenly he felt angry...

"How in Merlin's name would I understand if Jamie didn't?! I've never had parents to teach me and he has all his life.... if anyone didn't understand it would have been me!!" he cried

"You seemed so contrite already, and I didn't want to add to your burdens at the time. We felt that it was best to be lenient so that you could get used to living with us. We never meant to hurt you." James said gently.

Harry's chest heaved a bit with large breaths as he tried to get his emotions under control. Everything was so confusing, and it all kept changing, and he felt like the world was spinning off its axis and into the sun.

James noticed the change in his son's breathing. He began to rock him gently, and hum a soothing lullaby under his breath, just like how he had done for Jamie when he was small.

Harry hid his tear-streaked face in his fathers chest and calmed himself. He had never had a parent to calm him, and he was finding the idea not totally to his disliking as he relaxed against James. It didn't take long before his father's ministrations had lulled him to sleep.

When James felt Harry's breathing even out, he picked him up and carried him to his shared room with Jamie. Sneaking in quietly, he tucked Harry into his bed, mindful of Harry's very sore bottom. He then plucked the glasses from Harry's face and transfigured his clothes into pajamas. He landed a gentle kiss on the top of Harry's head before he crept out of the room, closing the door gently so as not to stir the occupants. When the door was closed, James heaved a sigh of relief, at least now he knew what was wrong with his little boy and what to do. He'd have to remember to thank Remus later. And... and apologize to Severus. With a sigh he went downstairs to rejoin his friends and wife.


	4. Chapter 4

Double or Nothing

Disclaimer: We don't own any of these characters, we just play with them.

oOoOoOoOo

Chapter 4

oOoOoOoOo

Jamie hid a smug smirk as his brother squirmed his seat. Jamie hadn't missed Harry's subdued mood as he sat down for breakfast, nor the way he winced as he settled down into his seat. Jamie frowned in disgust when he discovered that they were having porridge for breakfast. He hated porridge, but he knew that his Mum insisted on him eating it every once in a while so he dug in. Harry had started to protest, but was silenced by a stern look from his father. Snapping his mouth shut, he followed his twin's example and dug in as well. Inwardly, Jamie was practically giddy with glee. Finally his bratty brother had what was coming to him! Uncle Sev hadn't put up with his brother's antics, but his parents still let him get away with anything. But it seemed like things had changed; from the looks of it, their father had probably spanked him as well.

Harry tried to sit still, he really did, but his bum was still very sore from the spanking his father had delivered the night before. He couldn't help that his face colored a bit, especially when he noticed that his brother had picked up on his squirming, and he frowned because his brother looked entirely too happy about the entire thing.

Jamie and Harry were the last to finish, eating the porridge slowly because they could barely stand it. James and Lily had already left by the time the twins brought their dishes to be cleaned.

"So," Jamie drawled with a smirk, "looks like the sit-down isn't doing so well. Did Dad wallop you last night?"

"Sod off, Jamie," Harry hissed lowly as he cleaned his bowl.

"Awww, did poor prince Harry get knocked off his pedestal?" Jamie cooed with fake sympathy.

"Shut it, Jamie!!" Harry growled, his hands balled into fists at his side. Harry was not famous for control of his temper.

Jamie then cracked a smile. "You're just SORE that Mum and Dad finally woke up and decided not to put up with your temper tantrums anymore."

Harry glared, his face red with anger. "I said SHUT IT, Jamie..."

Whatever Harry was about to say was cut off by another voice. "What's going on in here?" Lily's brows were furrowed as she took in the sight of Harry's angry stance. She looked questioningly at Jamie.

"Nothing, Mum." Jamie said, looking the picture of innocence.

Lily wasn't fooled, having seen James display the same expression too many times, but she could only deal with what she knew. Turning to Harry, she said firmly, "Harry, we do not shout at each other."

Harry frowned.

"But he..." Harry cut off , not wanting to be a snitch, and stomped his foot. This was so very unfair.

"No, Harry. Whatever Jamie said or did doesn't matter. If he was saying something disagreeable, you should tell him that politely." Lily said firmly.

Harry was about to argue but the throbbing in his bottom made him think better of it and so he took a deep breath.

"Yes, Mum." he said.

With Lily's back turned to him, Jamie gave Harry a smug smirk before looking at his mother. "Can I go and fly now, Mum?" He asked.

Lily took in the sight of Jamie's clean dishes and nodded. "But only a couple of hours, I want you to work on some of your summer homework before lunch."

Jamie looked over to his twin, he knew that flying always cheered him up, and even if Harry was mad at him he wouldn't pass up the chance to fly.

"Bet you can't beat me to the Quidditch field!" Jamie said as he raced off.

Harry was about to take off after his twin, but Lily's voice stopped him. "Harry, wait."

Harry froze and turned to his mum. "Yes Mum?" he asked, trying to keep the impatience out of his voice.

"Harry, you know that you are grounded from flying for the week." Lily reminded. "I think you should go and work on your summer homework now, then you won't have to work on so much this afternoon."

Harry's face fell at his mothers proclamation; he had forgotten that his father had taken his broom. Harry pouted; an entire week without his broom while his brother still got to fly! Not only would Jamie torment him over it, he would be positively bored without being able to fly.

"Please Mum!" Harry pleaded. "Dad already sp-punished me." he whined.

"Yes, I heard how he spanked you, but you know, Jamie got the same punishment when he tried night flying the first time." Lily explained, hoping that Harry would understand that they weren't just being harsh with him.

Harry pouted and then stomped off to his room to sulk. He didn't even say good bye to his mother.

Jamie had a grand time flying, and when two hours had passed, he headed in to the house as per his mother's wishes. Making his way to his room, he noticed that Harry was there as well. He put his arm around his twin and asked. "You're not still mad at me for earlier, are you?" Jamie pinched Harry's cheek a little, and was undeterred when Harry batted his hand away and scowled. "You should have come out, flying always makes me happier, and I know it should for you too."

"Can it, Jamie." Harry scowled. He wasn't in the mood for this so he turned back away from his brother and back to his potions essay, hoping if he ignored him Jamie would go away.

Jamie studied Harry's essay. "This is wrong," he said, while pointing to a specific part of the essay. "It should be chopped daisy roots instead of crushed. And you misspelled 'aconite', and you do NOT use armadillo bile in this potion, and..." Jamie continued to critique Harry's potions essay as Harry got redder and redder. "Good Merlin, you're bad at potions, you should get Uncle Sev to tutor you." Jamie finished.

Harry scrunched his essay in his hand and slammed his fist into the desk. "WOULD YOU CUT IT OUT!!!" He screamed in his brother's face, his breath fast and heavy as a prickle of uncontrolled magic filled the air around them.

Jamie scowled as he pushed Harry away. "What's your problem? I was only trying to help. With an essay like that you would have probably gotten a 'Poor,' maybe even a 'Dreadful'." Jamie huffed indignantly.

"I don't remember asking for your help!" Harry exclaimed.

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Fine, be that way. I was only trying to help you out. If you get punished because your grades are abysmal, it's not my fault." Jamie smirked inwardly as he continued on. "Dad has this special paddle that he uses for when I screw up in school, calls it the 'Board of Education'. I once cut class, and boy, that thing stings like the dickens!" Jamie said, lying through his teeth. He noticed the way his brother squirmed a bit at his lie, and silently congratulated himself as he went to his side of the room and pulled out his own potions homework.

Harry crumpled the essay up and tossed it at Jamie. It hit Jamie on the head. Glaring, Jamie picked it up and tossed it back at Harry.

Harry balled up his fists and then stormed out of the room in a huff.

The rest of the week went very much the same way. The boys were at each others throats and it was getting to be a bit much for their parents to handle. At one point Lily had had to break up a food fight in the making and, soon after that, James had to stop the boys from hexing each other to next Tuesday. At that point James had confiscated their wands until further notice and warned that any more of that behavior would result in two very sore bottoms.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Jamie was practically bouncing with excitement at breakfast. Today the Weasleys were coming over, and after weeks of just his bratty brother and his parents for company, he was looking forward to the change. Harry was sulking a little; he didn't really want to see Ron, not after Ron never wrote to him like he said he would. Granted, it wasn't HIS Ron that was coming over, but still, they were still going to be the same person pretty much, right?

Harry's musings were cut off by the very noisy entrance of the Weasleys. Jamie jumped up to greet them, but Harry hung back a bit, uncomfortable.

It was Ron that first caught sight of Harry. "Bloody Hell, Harry! The papers are true, you do have a double now!" he said as his eyes widened. The entire Weasley family stopped what they were doing and were looking back and forth between Jamie and Harry.

When Mrs. Weasley snapped out of her shock, she turned her attention to her youngest son. "Ronald Weasley! Language!" she scolded.

Ron reddened and looked down. "Sorry, Mum."

Jamie elbowed Ron. "My name is Jamie now, mate. I thought you read the papers."

Harry sunk down in his seat as if trying to disappear. He didn't like the attention and he didn't want to deal with Ron not now. September first was soon enough for him and he wasn't looking forward to that either.

"So, why'd you change names? Why would you change names if you were here first?" Ron asked, a little confused.

"I wanted to be more like Dad, and use his name." Jamie said with a grin. He held back from saying he didn't like the name 'Harry'; his Mum had chosen it because she liked it and he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

It was then that Jamie noticed the small red-headed girl that had been hanging back. "Hi, Ginny!" Jamie said waving to her.

To his confusion, she simply blushed and gave a small wave back. What had happened to the straight forward, spit-fire he knew as Ginny?

Ginny was just as shocked as the rest of her family at the appearance of a second Harry. She didn't know why she blushed so much when Jamie singled her out. Lately, she had been getting strange feelings when she thought of her brother's best friend. It was ridiculous because he was still just Harry, the boy that they had known since they were small. And now there was another one... Ginny didn't know what to feel about that either.

Harry gave Ginny and the rest of the Weasley family an obligatory smile from his seat but didn't attempt to rise and greet the guests; in fact, he was simply looking for a time window that would allow him to escape and hide in his room away from everyone.

The twins surprised everyone by walking over to Harry and each grabbing an arm, lifting the boy up.

"We call this one." George said.

"We'll meet you at the Quidditch field." Fred added.

Harry gasped and looked from Fred to George. Well, that was one thing that wasn't different from his time line to this one: the twins were still the twins and it was comforting, if a bit annoying.

It wasn't long before the pick up game of Quidditch was underway. James, Remus, and Sirius joined in to make teams large enough for a decent game, and to even the teams out. Jamie and Harry were, of course, the Seekers.

Jamie scanned the field, determined to one-up his brother. He felt pretty confident that he was the better flier as Harry let it slip that he hadn't even been on a broom before his first flying lesson at Hogwarts. Jamie was puzzled about that; even if his twin didn't have his parents, wouldn't Sirius or Remus teach him? Jamie didn't dwell much on those thoughts; he wasn't interested in Harry's life in his universe. After all, his twin's life couldn't have been all that different than his, right?

Suddenly, Jamie caught sight of the flicker of gold in the corner of his eye. It was closer to Harry, so Jamie took off in another direction for a feint.

Harry's eyes scanned the pitch and his eyes caught the glimmer of something gold and then he saw his brother go the other way. He was certain that Jamie had caught glimpse of it too because it was following Jamie's line of vision that allowed Harry to spot the bit of fluttering gold to begin with.

Not wasting time in pondering the idiocy of his brother, Harry took off after the snitch that at this point he was much closer to than Jamie. Choking up on his hold of his broom, he angled it in the direction of the snitch and reached out with one hand. He could feel the wings of the coveted object brush against his fingers.

Jamie inwardly cursed as Harry started heading toward the snitch - his brother had not fallen for his feint. Quickly angling toward the snitch, he pressed his body to the broom and shot off as quickly as he could. As luck would have it, just as Harry had almost grabbed it, the snitch changed direction and started heading toward Jamie. Harry followed in close pursuit. Both boys nearly collided when the snitch changed directions again and went into a steep dive. Jamie and Harry followed closely. Finally, the snitch evened out and was slowly skimming the tops of the grass blades. The twins slowed down, and ended up side by side as they closed in on the snitch, bumping each other occasionally. Finally, the snitch was in their reach. As one, the boys closed in on the snitch, each boy grabbing a fluttering wing on either side and pulling, engaging in a tug of war with the poor snitch being used as the rope. The tugging put them both off balance and they tumbled onto the soft grassy ground as they wrestled with each other for possession of the snitch. They continued rolling around even after the momentum from the fall had worn off.

"Let go! It's mine!" Jamie shouted as he tried to pull the snitch closer.

"No, you let go! I had it first!" Harry shouted back.

Jamie pushed his hand into Harry's face, smooshing his cheek. "No, I did! Let go!" Jamie said while trying to push Harry away and pull the snitch out of his grasp.

Harry turned his head some and bit the palm of Jamie's hand as it was shoved into his face, bringing his own free hand up to blindly hit at Jamie, smacking him upside the head several times.

Jamie yelped as he pulled back his hand. Scowling at his brother, he pulled his fist back to punch the other boy.

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER! HAROLD JAMES POTTER! Stop right there!" James roared.

Both boys froze at the sound of their father's angry voice, holding some very awkward positions. James landed and made his way to the frozen twins. Lifting each boy by their arm, he stood the two up and held out his hand.

"Give me the snitch." He commanded.

Both boys opened their mouth to protest when their father gave them a withering glare. Gulping, the boys handed the snitch to their father, who pocketed it.

James then grabbed Jamie and landed five very hard swats to his bottom. Jamie yelped and rubbed his bottom as his twin received the same treatment.

"Go to your room, NOW!" James said, pointing to the house.

Then both boys scurried to the house and up to their room, not wanting to face their father's wrath, their faces flaming as they could feel everyone's eyes on them. Harry couldn't believe his dad had swatted him like that in front of everyone, Jamie on the other hand should have known better; the company of others had never before stopped their father from handing out much needed discipline.

Jamie plopped down on his bed and glared at Harry.

"This is all your fault!" he said angrily.

"How do you figure that?" Harry asked with just as much anger.

"If you had just let go of the snitch like you were supposed to, we wouldn't have had a problem." Jamie said in a huff.

"Why should I have done that? I had it first!" Harry exclaimed.

"Did not!" Jamie yelled back.

"Did t..." Harry cut of mid sentence as a pop in the corner of the room caused him to jump and turn. His eyes went wide as he stared at the large eyed floppy eared little creature wearing only a tea cosy who was staring at him from the corner of their room.

"What the... what the hell is that??" he asked in a squeaky voice.

Jamie looked at his twin oddly. "It's a house elf, haven't you ever seen one?" he said in a voice that made Harry feel very stupid. "But, what's it doing here?"

Harry sighed and glared at his brother a moment, wasn't it apparent he had never seen one if he had to ask what it was?

The creature's eye's bulged as it looked back and forth between Harry and Jamie. "Harry Potter must not return to Hogwarts!" it squeaked out.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Great danger for Harry Potter at Hogwarts! Dobby did not know there were two Harry Potters! Harry Potter must be a great wizard indeed!" Dobby said. "Harry Potter must not return to Hogwarts! Master-" Dobby's face contorted and then he started slamming himself head first into the one of the desks, knocking the contents off. "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby! Mustn't tell Master's secrets!" he said while repeatedly slamming his head into the desk leg.

"Hey, hey stop that!!" Harry exclaimed "Why is he doing that?" he asked his twin helplessly.

"He's punishing himself; he probably was about to tell one of his Master's secrets." Jamie said, also a little unnerved by the house elf's actions.

Harry grumbled and lifted Dobby up, cradling the tiny elf's body against him like one would a baby.

"Stop that." Harry chided again.

When Harry set Dobby down, the creature's huge eyes watered. "Harry Potter is a great wizard!" he wailed. "To spare a lowly house elf like Dobby from his rightful punishment..."

Harry tried not to be distracted, and focused on the first thing that Dobby had said. "What do you mean 'great danger at Hogwarts'? Does it have anything to do with Vol- I mean You-know-who?"

"No... Not He-who-must-not-be-named, sir-" Dobby's eyes were wide as if he were giving Harry a hint. "If Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts, he will be in mortal peril! Harry Potter is much too important." Dobby seemed to think a bit. "Both of them!"

"We have to go to Hogwarts though!" Jamie exclaimed. "How else will be learn magic?"

"Harry Potter must promise! Promise not to return to Hogwarts." Dobby continued as if he hadn't heard Jamie.

"Bloody hell! We can't promise that!" Jamie spluttered, and Harry nodded his head in agreement.

Dobby looked downcast. "Then Harry Potter leaves Dobby no choice." Pulling out two very familiar sticks, the house elf began to bend them dangerously.

"Hey, those are our wands! Give them back!" Jamie said while lunging at Dobby.

Dobby dodged and jumped on one of the book shelves, knocking things down as he scampered away from the angry boy. Harry chased after Dobby when he saw his twin miss. The next several minutes were spent much the same way, with the room becoming more and more chaotic as the boys frantically tried to catch the fast moving house elf.

The boys stood, panting, waiting to see which way Dobby would move next, when suddenly the elf raised a single finger and singed the walls and furniture a little, making it look spell-damaged.

The boys didn't have time to puzzle this out because Dobby suddenly smiled at them triumphantly and snapped his fingers once before disappearing, leaving behind the wands.

Both boys rushed to retrieve their wand, somehow knowing which one was theirs even though they were identical.

It was at that moment that their father stepped through the door.

"What is going on here?" James asked thunderously. The twins stood frozen as they realized what it looked like.

Then they started talking at once.

"Dad! There was this barmy house elf and..."

"There was this really weird creature and it said..."

"I don't want to hear it!" James cut the two off. "What did I say would happen if I caught you two hexing each other again?" James asked dangerously. "Not to mention that you both sneaked out to get your wands back!"

Jamie's eyes widened. "Noooo, Dad! Please! It wasn't us!"

Harry looked panicked and his heart thudded in his chest; it wasn't that he wasn't used to getting into trouble for things he hadn't done but he had so hoped things would be different here. In deep contrast to his brother, who was trying to explain it wasn't them, Harry stood silent and wide-eyed. He had long ago learned not to try and profess innocence even if he was in fact innocent.

James simply pulled the desk chair out from its clutter to the center of the room and sat down. "James Harold, come here and bare your bottom. Harold James, you wait on the bed for your turn." James said sternly. As an afterthought, he waved his wand and cleared off Harry's bed.

"Oh, and one more thing. Wands." James said while holding out his hand.

Harry and Jamie both handed their wand back over to their angry father, and Harry quickly scurried on to the bed looking rather frightened.

Jamie looked at his father and after handing over his wand he backed away from him.

"We didn't do it Dad!" he protested.

"I don't want to hear it, Jamie! There wasn't anyone else in the room." James leveled his son with a stern gaze. "You are in enough trouble as it is, don't make it worse by lying. Bare your bottom and lie over my lap, or I use the belt instead of the hairbrush like I had planned."

"Dad, it was a house elf... he popped out, he set us up! Dad, you have to believe me!" Jamie begged though he did inch closer to his father, not wishing to feel the belt.

"Jamie! Why in Merlin's name would a house elf do that? Now stop making up stories! I'll give you to the count of three before I take off my belt. One..." James counted.

"Dad I swear, he came! He said he didn't want us to go back to Hogwarts and when we told him we were going back he set us up!" Jamie argued.

"Jamie, I don't want to hear it! You would have already gotten a spanking with the slipper for that fight outside, but for using magic and hexing each other, you are going to get a good dose of the hairbrush as well. Now, two..." James held out two fingers as he counted.

"NOOO! Dad, I swear!!! It wasn't us it was a house-elf his name was..." Jamie wracked his mind to remember the name, sure that if he could give his father the elf's name that he would believe him. Unfortunately stopping and thinking made Jamie look as if he was trying to make up a believable name rather then remember an actual one.

"His name was Dobby!!" He blurted out.

"Three! That's it, you're getting a mouth soaping after this as well! I'm not just going to sit here and listen to your lies." James said as he aimed his wand at Jamie's mouth and muttered a spell and immediately Jamie's mouth was full of foul tasting suds as the spell washed out his mouth. Jamie gagged as the spell ran it's course and was careful not to spit; the spell ending was little relief seeing as he still had a spanking coming when it was over. James waited for Jamie to recover before he took off his belt.

Jamie's eyes went wide as his father removed his belt.

"No, Dad, please!! Please don't whip me! I'll.. I'll b-bare my bum, please!!" Jamie begged.

"Too late!" James said as he pulled Jamie over his lap. Pulling out his wand, he bared Jamie's bottom for him.

"NO!! Dad, please!!" James squirmed over his father's lap. The entire thing was so unfair!

James was undeterred by his son's struggles; he waved his wand and summoned a slipper from underneath the mess. Placing the belt to the side, he clamped onto the squirming boy and brought the slipper down on the upturned bottom. SMACK!

Jamie let out a loud yelp. His father rarely ever started out with anything other than his hand and the slipper bit painfully into his bum cheeks.

James lit into Jamie's bottom at a furious pace, bringing the slipper down sharply on the rapidly reddening bottom.

"Why are you getting this spanking Jamie?" James questioned as he continued to lay on stinging smacks with the slipper.

Jamie wriggled about, his bottom stinging madly "OWWW! Daddd!!!!" he yelped out.

"OWWWW!! Because you d-don't believe us!" He cried.

Harry had managed to get himself into the very corner of his bed where it was pushed up against the wall, his face hiding in his knees which were pulled to his chest and his hands over his ears as he tried to drown out the sound of his brother being spanked.

James lifted his leg and brought the slipper down on the exposed sit spot. "That is not the answer I'm looking for, James Harold!"

Jamie wailed loudly and bucked on his father's lap.

"OOWWWWW!!!! D-daddddddd!!" he cried in protest.

"I'm waiting for an answer, James Harold!" James said as he continued to concentrate stinging smacks to Jamie's sit spot.

Jamie couldn't help but cry at the pain and injustice of his situation.

"B-Because - OOWW!! - because m-me and Harry were fighting." he ground out.

James resumed spanking the rest of the bottom. "That's right! You two have been at each other's throats for the last week! I am sick and tired of it!"

Jamie whimpered and bit in his bottom lip to keep from crying out further, remembering he was in front of his brother. He didn't want to seem like a complete baby and he realized he had already made quite the spectacle of himself; he couldn't see that Harry had curled himself up in the corner of his bed as if trying to disappear.

James waited until Jamie's bottom had reached an acceptable red before he put the slipper down and reached for the belt and doubled it up. Patting Jamie's very red bottom with the belt, he said, "Alright Jamie, just five more with the belt and then we're done."

Jamie cried miserably over his father's lap as the slipper heated his bottom until it felt like he was never going to be able to sit again.

'NOO, Dad, please!! Please don't whip meee, please!!!" He was begging and he didn't even care anymore that his brother was there - he didn't want the belt!

"Please, Daddy pleasee!" he cried.

"Jamie! I already told you what would happen, you still chose not to obey me." James said. Not wanting to put it off anymore, he once again lifted his leg and aimed all five swats at Jamie's sit spot.

"You SMACK! will SMACK! not SMACK! disobey SMACK! me!" James punctuated each word with a heavy swat. "Is that understood?"

Jamie sobbed as the belt licked his sit spots over and over again. It hurt worse than anything else his father spanked him with and it was saved for the most severe offenses: that just made him sob harder - he hadn't been lying!

"Y-Yes, sirrr." he managed.

"Good!" James said as he landed one last tremendous swat, and then was done.

Jamie howled piteously as the last smack fell, and he collapsed over his father's lap feeling hurt (in more than just his bottom) and drained.

James rubbed his son's back. He felt bad for being so harsh with Jamie, but the boy just had to learn. Fighting and lying were unacceptable, as well as disobedience. James waited until Jamie's sobs had subsided before pulling the boy into his lap, James spread his legs a little so that Jamie's bottom could rest between them. He continued to rub the boy's back and also began to rock him a little.

Jamie stiffened in his father's lap instead of snuggling into him like he normally would after a spanking; resentment, confusion and hurt flowed off him in waves.

James was confused. Normally Jamie would calm down after a spanking, but instead he was getting more and more upset. James felt a little guilty about being so harsh, but Jamie's actions warranted it. Fighting, using magic to hex his brother, making a mess of the room, disobeying the order to bare his bottom, and on top of all that, he tried to lie with some outrageous story!

Jamie arched away from his father instead of into him as he usually would, and he squirmed to be let off his lap. He didn't want comfort from the man who had hurt him, he felt so betrayed.

James tried to pull Jamie close despite the fact the the boy had tensed up. "Hey, what's wrong? You're forgiven, like always after the punishment." James said gently, thinking that Jamie was feeling bad from guilt.

Jamie stiffened more and struggled against his father's grasp but he didn't say anything.

James sighed and helped Jamie stand up and right his clothes. "You can go lie on your bed while I deal with your brother."

Jamie quickly scurried over to his bed and tossed himself down on his stomach, pushing his face into his pillow.

Harry was still scrunched up in the corner of his bed, his knees pressed tightly to his chest with his face hidden in his knees and his hands pressed firmly over his ears.

James noticed the state that Harry was in, but he steeled his resolve. He had to be firm! "Come here, Harry. I want you to bare your bottom and lie over my lap. You do NOT want to disobey me." he said sternly.

Harry only vaguely registered his name being called and the order being issued. He slowly unfurled himself and slid off his bed, making his way over to his father. His body shook and he bit his bottom lip as shaky hands came to mechanically undo snaps and zippers before pulling clothing down and leaving bare skin. He then laid himself over his father's lap, a definite note of withdrawal in his demeanor. He had become used to being punished when he had done nothing wrong and so he had learned to go some place else deep within himself to cope.

He had so hoped things would be different here but, seeing as they didn't seem to be, he was glad at least he had honed this ability.

James was alarmed by the change in his son. He had expected a reaction similar to Jamie's, especially given how he had reacted the first time he had spanked him, but it could not be more different. James realized that punishments might affect the two differently considering Harry's past and the severity of this punishment in comparison to the last one. Deciding to reassure the boy, he rubbed his back gently. "Hey, it's going to be alright. It will hurt, but you will be forgiven when it's over, and you know that I still love you, right?" he said gently; his stern demeanor slid right off, leaving behind a concerned and alarmed parent.

Harry shifted a little over the man's lap but said nothing. The words only served to make his chest feel tight. How could he say he loved him when he wouldn't believe him and was punishing him for something he had not done? That was what the Dursleys had done and there was no mistaking the fact that they did not love him. He took a deep breath and tried harder to withdraw more completely to a place were he wouldn't even have to hear his father.

James sighed; he really didn't want to spank Harry when he was like this, but he had no choice. He brought the slipper down on the upturned bottom with it sharp SMACK!

Harry closed his eyes tight and bit his bottom lip. Though he didn't make a sound, he managed to go some place else in his head, the pain still registered.

James wanted to get the spanking over with so he lit into Harry's bottom at a furious pace, covering the entire bottom.

Harry sucked in a deep breath and squirmed a bit, his eyes still screwed shut.

James was more than a bit alarmed at Harry's lack of response, but he plowed on with the punishment. When Harry's bottom had reached an acceptable shade of red, James transfigured the slipper into a hairbrush. He tapped the brush gently on the flaming bottom to let Harry know of the change in implements.

The only indication Harry gave to feeling the change was a slight whimper from the back if his throat; he had yet to cry out or shed a tear.

James proceeded to paddle Harry's bright red bottom with the hairbrush, paying special attention to the sit spots.

"What is this spanking for, Harry?" James' question was heavy-laden with sharp stinging swats from the hair brush.

Harry's feet drummed against the ground but it was more of his body's natural reflexes then any conscious effort on his part to get away. It took a moment to realize he was being asked a question.

Taking a deep breath, he spoke as if reading from a script. "For fighting."

James frowned. He was confused - he expected Harry to be in tears by now for he had already taken a harder spanking than he was previously given. James continued on, eager to end the spanking. "That's right! I've told you boys repeatedly not to fight, and not only did you do that in front of guests, but you two fought with magic! You're not even supposed to be performing magic outside school!" James scolded as he landed a flurry of swats to Harry's sit spot.

Harry hissed in a breath as pain flooded him and he tried to tune out the lecture. It hurt too much to hear the reasons he was being spanked; for some reason it hurt so much more now to be punished when he didn't do something here than it had in his own time line, though he didn't want to analyze that right now. He just wanted the spanking to be over.

James sighed. Harry's bottom was a deep crimson, and Harry had still yet to shed a tear. James decided that Harry had had enough. "Alright Harry, ten more and then we're finished."

James aimed that last ten hard swats on Harry's sit spot and then he set the hairbrush aside.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and dug his fingernails into his palms, letting out another small whimper of distress as the brush set his sitting spot even more ablaze and he couldn't help but think how unfair it was.

James rubbed Harry's back for a few minutes and then pulled the boy into his lap, hoping to have better success with Harry than with Jamie.

Harry hissed a bit as he was moved and his sore bottom protested. He didn't fight his father nor did he lean into the embrace. His eyes wet, though no tears had fallen, he stared fixated in a spot on the far wall.

James couldn't help but feel helpless as he couldn't figure out what was wrong with his little boy. After rocking the boy gently, he set Harry down and helped him right his clothes.

"Okay, Harry, you can lie down now. I'm going to tell the Weasleys that you'll play with them another day. You two just rest now." James said as he got up to leave.

Harry climbed into his bed and, just like Jamie, he lied on his stomach with his face in his pillow.

After James had left, Jamie turned his head toward Harry. He was shocked at what he saw, expecting Harry to be in tears. Instead, his brother looked so... blank.

"It's really not fair." Jamie said with a pout, wanting to break the silence.

Harry shrugged, his thin frame shaking. He opened his mouth as if to speak but no words came; if he tried to say something, the flood gates would open and he wouldn't be able to stop the pent up sobs.

Jamie was completely unnerved by his twin's response. Without thinking he blurted out, "I'm sorry!"

Harry looked over at Jamie in surprise, his eyes shining with tears desperate to fall, his bottom lip quivering with an attempt to keep them at bay.

"W-why?" Harry croaked out.

"It's my fault, I've been baiting you all week. If it wasn't for the constant bickering, we would have only gotten those few warning swats. I... I've been so jealous of you since you came." Jamie admitted.

Harry shook his head, the action causing welled up tears to run in a zagged line down his cheek one, landing on his nose.

"I thought it was so unfair, you were taking all the attention of our parents and Uncles, and on top of all that, they let you get away with anything. When you got spanked by Uncle Sev and Dad, I... I enjoyed it! I thought it was only right that you were punished like I would have been if I pulled any of the stunts you did. I'm sorry, I was being a prat when I rubbed it in your face." Jamie said, the words just streaming out. All the pent up hurt and resentment dissipated at the admission.

Harry couldn't help it; in that moment the flood gates opened and he started to sob, copious amounts of tears rolling down his cheeks, his chest heaving with hitched breaths.

"I'm...I'm nothing to be jealous of," he said through tears.

"I was jealous of y-you! You got to have parents that care and I didn't think they c-could ever care for me like that, e-especially when they wouldn't discipline me f-for anything, I didn't think they cared. You are the lucky one." Harry admitted.

Jamie stared at Harry incredulously. "You WANTED them to discipline you? You must be barmy. Didn't the Uncle Sirius of your world ever discipline you?"

Harry shook his head.

"There was no Sirius in my world. No Remus either, only Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and Dudley..." Harry said.

Jamie's eyebrows furrowed. "The magic-hating Aunt Petunia? That must have been harsh."

Harry nodded and went on to explain what things were like for him: everything from living in the cupboard, to being starved, to the nasty Snape. By the time he was done, his nose was stuffed from crying and, though he didn't know when it had happened, his brother was sitting next to him with an arm around his shoulder.

Jamie couldn't help it, his brother was hurting and he wanted to help. Ignoring how unmanly it was, Jamie pulled Harry into a hug when the other boy had finished. "Well you have a family now, you'll never have to go back there!" Jamie said fiercely.

Harry found himself clinging to his brother, crying into his shoulder until he had no more tears left to cry.

"He didn't believe us. I mean, I am used to being punished for things I didn't do but I had really hoped it would be different here." Harry admitted.

Jamie gave a sigh; despite how hurt and angry he was with his father, he knew that he had to make Harry see that their father hadn't done it out of spite. "Harry, this was a freak occurrence. You have to admit our story did seem a little unbelievable." Jamie explained, "Dad didn't do it to hurt us, he just didn't believe us because the evidence was stacked against us. That house elf did a very good job at framing us."

"But he didn't even give us the benefit of the doubt, he just assumed we were lying." Harry shook his head, betrayal clear on his face.

"It hurt," he added helplessly.

"I know, it's not fair, and I'm mad at Dad about that. But... but I still love him. And he loves us. As mad as I am at him, I know I should forgive him. It will take time... but he always forgives my mistakes." Jamie tried to explain; he didn't want Harry to have bad feelings toward their father.

Harry gave a small nod of understanding and, raising his glasses, he swiped a hand across his face before leaning into his brother, each seeking comfort from the other.

oOoOoOoOoOo

James sighed as he took another shot of firewhiskey and quickly downed it. He moved to refill it when a hand grabbed the bottle. Obsidian eyes burrowed into brown ones.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not for this occasion. I really need a stiff drink or two. Gimmie!" James said while making a grab for the bottle.

Severus easily evaded James' attempt.

"Elucidate." Severus said while holding the bottle out of James' reach.

James simply glared at Severus, but complied anyway. "My children hate me, I think that's cause to get drunk."

Instead of denying James' claim, Severus simply asked, "Why do you think they hate you?"

"I punished them pretty harshly. They made up this cock and bull story of some rogue house elf destroying their room. They clung to their story, even after I threatened to punish them more harshly. I ended up giving Jamie the belt over a good spanking with the slipper." James lamented as he draped an arm across his eyes.

"They both agreed on the same story?" Severus asked, surprised. "I thought they wouldn't even agree that the sky was blue. Are you sure that they were lying?"

"What else could it be? House elves just don't go around wreaking havoc like that! They even made up a name! Dobby! What a ridiculous name for a house elf!" James ranted.

"Dobby... Dobby... I've heard that before." Severus' eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. With a start he looked up. "The Malfoys have a house elf named Dobby, I remember that it used to come and serve Lucius in the Slytherin common room."

James looked up, his mouth in a perfect 'O'. "Do you think they were telling the truth then? How can we be sure?"

Severus looked at James as if he were a very dim child. "Have you forgotten that I am a Legilimens?"

James looked like he had been hit with a board, but recovered quickly. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

James said as he raced up the stairs. Severus followed at a more sedate pace.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The twins both looked up when the door burst open and their father entered the room panting. Both boys eyed the man with a bit of distrust and hurt. Soon after, Severus walked through the door.

"Uncle Sev?" Jamie said curiously.

"I'm here to verify your story. Look into my eyes, Jamie." Severus instructed.

Jamie blinked before looking his uncle in the eyes and Harry frowned.

"A little late for that!" Harry snapped.

Severus ignored Harry's outburst and delved into Jamie's mind. Finding the incident he had been looking for, he withdrew.

"What they said was true. A house elf named Dobby not only caused the mess, but he brought their wands out and made it look like the walls and furniture were spell damaged." Severus said as he turned to James.

James slumped into the desk chair and buried his hands in his face. He took a few moments to collect himself. "I'm so sorry, boys. I should have listened to you. Can you... Can you ever forgive me?" James said, his voice filled with remorse.

Harry didn't say anything; he didn't even look at his father. He wasn't sure what to do or say at the moment as he felt rather conflicted.

Jamie on the other hand didn't seem so tongue-tied; he had, after all, gotten the far harsher punishment of the two.

"Maybe you need a spanking," he said only half joking.

Severus raised an eyebrow at the suggestion though he supposed the idea did have its merit even if it was a tad unconventional and maybe a bit more than ridiculous.

James looked wide-eyed and then bit his bottom lip before saying, "Fine... if you will forgive me I will take a spanking." After all, he had always taught the children once the spanking was over all was forgiven.

Severus looked at James incredulously. "You would submit to a spanking?" he asked

James clenched his jaw, determined. He nodded at Severus in way of answer. He then looked at his sons. "If I do this, will you consider forgiving me?" he asked with sad eyes.

Harry looked up, completely shocked. If his father was willing to take a spanking, if he felt so bad about what he had done that he would submit to punishment... Well, then, maybe Jamie was right; their Dad had just made a huge mistake and did love them. He was the first of the two to speak up.

"Yes." Harry said simply with a nod.

"Yeah." Jamie agreed.

James nodded at Severus, deciding to let his friend call the shots. "I don't believe you two should watch." Severus said while looking at the twins.

Jamie frowned and gave a disappointed sigh, but Harry just nodded; he didn't particularly want to see his father being spanked.

"We'll go in the other room, I'll charm it so that you can hear perfectly what is happening." Severus explained, and then he turned to James. "I think it should be with the belt, on the bare." Severus stated.

James' eyes bulged. He hadn't been spanked like that since his father caught him in the liquor cabinet when he was sixteen. But upon reflection... He HAD used the belt on Jamie, and James was much older, it did seem fitting that he receive the belt for his spanking.

James gave a grim nod, and the two left the room. Severus paused at the entrance of the room and cast the charm needed for the boys to hear what would be happening in the other room.

When they both entered the neighboring room, Severus pulled off his belt. James gulped as it brought back some rather unpleasant flashbacks from his teenage years.

"Bare your bottom and bend over the bed." Severus commanded in a voice he usually reserved for the children.

James took a deep breath, his face taking on a red color as he fiddled with the button and zipper on his pants before allowing them to slide down. He then pushed his boxers down, his face flaming with embarrassment, and he quickly bent over the bed to preserve some modesty.

Severus stood a good distance away for the maximum swing. He brought his arm back in preparation. "Ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be." James answered. He felt a shiver up his spine and he steeled himself for the pain he knew would come. He knew the belt hurt like nothing else and that Sev must have also thought he really screwed up to suggest it, and he agreed. The guilt was eating him up and he hoped the spanking would alleviate it a bit, as well as get his sons to forgive him.

As soon as he got the 'go ahead', Severus swiftly brought the belt down on the quivering upturned bottom. SWISH-CRACK!

James let out a gasp as the belt hit, his breath catching in his chest for a moment. Unprepared for the pain, he couldn't help but react.

"Ah! Merlin, Sev, you have a mean swing!" he said.

Severus ignored James' words and brought the belt down again. SWISH-CRACK!

James jerked a bit at the next swat but managed to remain silent, more prepared for the pain this time.

Severus then landed the next three swats in rapid succession, covering the entire bottom. SWISH-CRACK! SWISH-CRACK! SWISH-CRACK!

That was more then James could take and he let out a loud pain-filled yipe, very undignified and, if you asked him, humiliating.

Severus continued to paint James' bottom a shade of red. Going up and down the bottom and then over again, he quickly turned James' bottom a bright red.

"What is this spanking for, James?" Severus had to speak up to be heard over the sound of the belt impacting James' bottom.

James couldn't help the random yelps pouring from his lips. Severus really knew how to wield a belt! It stung and burned and he could feel the guilt rise in him again; he had whipped Jamie with the belt for lying when he was indeed telling the truth - he deserved this, he knew he did, and even as the tears filled his eyes, betraying him by diving over the sides of his eyes and rolling down his cheeks, he resolved to take what was his due.

He groaned hearing the question, if that wasn't the ultimate indignation... He took a deep breath.

"Not trusting the b-boys and sp-spanking them for something they d-didn't do..." He managed to get out.

"That's right, you know the boys aren't prone to lying. You should have at least given them the benefit of the doubt! Instead you blithely dismissed their side of the story and assumed they were lying!" Severus said as he laid into James' sensitive sit spot, landing five hard swats there. SWISH-CRACK! SWISH-CRACK! SWISH-CRACK! SWISH-CRACK! SWISH-CRACK!

James sobbed in pain and remorse. Try as he might to accept his punishment, he couldn't help but wriggle about; the sting was just so intense he couldn't lay still for it, but though his feet drummed against the floor and his arse wriggled about as it desperately sought relief from the sting, he made no real attempt to interfere.

"MMM OWWW!! I know, I'm S-Sorryy!" He cried.

Severus panted slightly from the exertion, he waited a moment to catch his breath. Tapping the belt to James' bottom he said. "Alright, James, ten more and then we're done."

James couldn't help the whimper the escaped at that proclamation though he didn't doubt he deserved it in the least. But he was already so sore. He took in a deep hitched breath and nodded in understanding, hiding his face in his arms, pushing his glasses tightly against his face.

Severus brought the swats down on the deep red bottom. He aimed them all at James' sit spot, and winced as he acknowledged that James would not be sitting comfortably for the next week.

James howled into his arms and sobbed hard as the belt hit the same sensitive spot over and over again, bringing the sting and burn up to an unbearable level. His feet drummed hard against the floor as he bucked and writhed.

Severus slid the belt back into the hoops of his pants. "It's over now, James. You can get up." He said and then waited for the other man to calm himself.

James sobbed into his arms for a good while before stumbling to his feet and fumbling with his clothing, yelping as the fabric brushed his swollen arse.

Severus put his arm around James to steady him. "Come on, why don't you go see your children before you go lie down?"

James nodded, leaning a bit into Severus, grateful for both the comfort and support.

"Shite, S-Sev that hurt!!" He said, one hand reaching back to rub the sting.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Jamie grinned in anticipation as he waited for his Uncle Sev to begin, finally it seemed the shoe was on the other foot. He had always scoffed when his parents and Uncles had said 'this hurts me more than it does you' before a spanking. The only said that because they weren't the ones being spanked!

"Ready?" He heard his Uncle Sev ask.

"As I'll ever be." He heard his father reply.

SWISH-CRACK!

Jamie nearly jumped out of his skin when the first blow landed.

Harry yipped himself, hearing the first lash fall and looked rather less than thrilled.

"That sounded like it hurt," he said to Jamie, who all of a sudden didn't look so gung-ho about this entire thing either.

Jamie's smile quickly faded from his face. He couldn't help but feel sympathy pains for his father. Suddenly, he was very glad that he wasn't watching his father get whipped.

Jamie licked his dry lips. "Yeah, it did."

Harry frowned as the next lick landed and as soon as his father started yelping and crying out, he put his hands over his ears and looked at Jamie with worried eyes.

Jamie followed his twin's example: he tried to block out sound, but it was so loud, it might have well have been right next to him. His heart ached for the pain he knew his father was going though. Each lash tore a little at his heart. Jamie suddenly understand what his parents and Uncles had meant. They hadn't enjoyed inflicting pain on him, it hurt them to hurt him. Tears ran down his face as he wished more than anything he could take back his stupid suggestion.

Harry could feel the tears prickle his own eyes and start to run down his cheeks and he moved closer to Jamie, seeking comfort from his brother as well as offering it to him as it seemed very much as if he was feeling the same way he was.

The Potter boys spent the next several minutes much the same way, holding each other and flinching at every lick. It was a great relief when they heard their Uncle Sev proclaim that their father would receive ten last strokes. They both wanted it to end.

Finally, after ten very hard licks, Severus said that it was over. The pair collapsed against each other in relief. Their hearts nearly broke as they heard their father's heavy sobs.

Long minutes later, the door to their room opened. They weren't prepared for what they saw. Their proud father was nearly stumbling though the door, even with Uncle Sev's help. When the pair reached the twins, James slid out of Sev's grasp and onto his knees so that he was at eye level with the boys.

"Can you forgive me?" James asked desperately.

Both Harry and Jamie threw their arms around their father at the same time and cried into his shoulders. The two nodded as they buried their faces into their father's shoulders. James sagged in relief and then gathered the two into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry." James choked out, and to his horror tears were streaming out from his eyes.

Both boys clung to him relieved that it all was over.

"I'm s-sorry Dad, I never should have suggested that." Jamie said through his own tears.

James shook his head. "No, son you were right. I did deserve it. Besides, it's a small price to pay for your forgiveness."

"It was really hard to listen to." Jamie told him with a sniffle.

Harry was clinging to James so tightly his knuckles were yellowing with his efforts and he was sobbing quietly into the man's chest. He had yet to say anything.

James ruffled both the boys' hair. "Well, let me tell you, it wasn't exactly easy to take." Pulling his boys closer to him, he said, "Let's not do this again. The next time I think you're just telling me a tale, I'll call Sev first." James tried to make his voice light hearted.

Severus' voice broke the family moment. "Yes, that's me, the human lie detector," he said dryly.

Jamie couldn't help a small giggle at his uncle as he snuggled close to his dad. Harry simply kept on clinging and quietly sobbing.

Severus gave Jamie a mock glare, before he turned to leave. "I'm going to go get some salve for your bottoms. I'll be back shortly," he said as he left.

Harry peeked up from his father's shoulder, tears still streaming down his cheeks. "We get s-salve?" he asked, confused.

James had caught onto what Severus was getting at. "Yes, just a little though. You earned sore bottoms for your fight on the Quidditch field, but not for what Dobby did. It won't take away all the sting, but most of it, though." James explained.

Harry looked taken aback. He was used to getting punished for things he hadn't done, but no one had tried to fix it once it happened. He dove back into the crook of his fathers neck and started to sob all over again.

James surreptitiously cast a featherlight charm on both boys and then lifted them up and onto Jamie's bed. James winced as his sore bottom made contact with the bed, but pushed the pain aside. He carded his hand through Harry's black locks, trying to calm the boy.

The breath hitched in Harry's chest and he snuggled closely. "S-Sorry." he mumbled.

"Shh" James said. He gave Jamie a look and the child seemed to know exactly what his dad was saying. Jamie nodded his okay to his father who maneuvered Harry's small frame against his hip and laid Jamie down on his bed and kissed his head before carrying Harry over to his bed and sitting with the boy in his lap.

James rocked Harry, sensing the boy was just over emotional over everything that had happened that afternoon and just needed a little extra TLC, content to just hold his son close to him.

"It's okay, Harry. We are okay, right?" James asked.

Harry nodded, sniffling loudly.

"I think we could all do with a nap." James declared. "Even me," he added.

Harry nodded but continued to cling to James' chest. James didn't seem to mind as he rocked the child, rubbing his back until he could hear his breathing evening out. When Harry was asleep, James carefully bared his bottom and applied the salve before changing the boy's clothes into pajamas. He smiled, seeing Severus had done the same for Jamie.

When both boys were settled, Severus and James headed out of their room.

"Don't suppose I could get some of that." James said, cocking his head towards the jar of salve Severus was putting back into his pocket.

Severus raised an eyebrow at James and shook his head before heading off down the hall.

"Well, it was worth a shot." James said to no on in particular as he gave his bottom a rub and headed off to his own bed for some rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. We simply play with her world.

Double or Nothing

oOoOoOoOo

Chapter 5

A Remus interlude

oOoOoOoOo

Harry idly walked through the bookshelves in the Potter library, his fingers running along the spines as he passed them. He knew he should be finding information to write his History of Magic essay, but he just didn't feel like it. History of Magic was just so _boring_. He wished that he could have gone with Sirius and Jamie to the quidditch game, but sadly Sirius wasn't able to procure another ticket on such short notice, he hadn't even thought of it back, weeks ago, when Harry had first arrived in their reality. It had only just occurred to him a few nights before and by then it had been too late. There were only two tickets and Harry wasn't nearly stupid enough to think that they would allow him to go over Jamie.

Besides, Harry was lucky enough they had even let him stay not to mention that they had even given him his own clothes and bed. He had a broom and a new owl... more than he had ever had before.

With a sigh Harry picked up a book from the history section.

"History, huh?" A voice said behind him.

Harry's head popped up and he spun around to see Remus in the doorway to the library leaning sideways against the door jam.

"Yeah." Harry answered trying to keep the disappointment from his voice, Jamie always got to do everything. He had been to a million professional quidditch matches, Harry had never been to any and he was feeling sad to have been left out, not to mention kind of depressed to have been left to do history of magic, of all things, when he knew his brother was out having fun. He understood on an intellectual level that Sirius had gotten the tickets before Harry he arrived in this reality but emotionally speaking, he felt jealous and left out not to mention second best. But of course, Sirius was JAMIE'S Godfather, of course he would want to take him over Harry, and the ticket had originally been bought for Jamie anyway... but despite knowing all that, he couldn't help how he felt.

Harry kicked himself. He had no right to feel badly that Jamie had gotten to go and not him. Not when they had given him so much already... He was being selfish!

He kicked himself again, because despite the fact that he knew he had not right to feel as he did, he still felt, sad, lonely, left out, unwanted and... and jealous of Jamie. He was trying so hard not to. He was being treated better than he could have ever dreamed. Why couldn't he just be happy with what he had! He supposed he really was a no good burden.

"What are you learning about?" Remus asked curiously, while walking over to the boy.

"What else? The Goblin wars. Does Binns ever teach anything else?" Harry asked sarcastically

Remus chuckled. "Well, there were quite a few. But there is more to history than the Goblin wars, it's a shame that Binns is so stuck on teaching them."

Harry stopped scouring the book shelves and tossed himself down in a near by plush chair with a humpf "It's boring and it's not fair!" He whined angrily

"Not fair? What's 'not fair'?" Remus asked, although he already had a pretty good idea.

Harry looked down at his lap and shook his head "Nothing" he lied quickly diverting his eyes... he couldn't tell Remus, if Remus knew how he was feeling he would know what an ungrateful burden he really was!

Remus sighed and leaned on the edge of the chair. He could read a mile a way, what was going on in the child's mind and he didn't even need legilimens to do it, "You know that Sirius didn't mean to exclude you, right? There will be other games to go see."

"I know! I said it's nothing, I'm fine!" he snapped at his uncle. His mind was screaming it wasn't fair, Jamie had seen so many games, why couldn't he have let him go just this once... He shook his head knowing he was being unreasonable, the game had been promised to Jamie before Harry even entered into his life, and even if it hadn't, Jamie was here first, Sirius was HIS godfather, not Harry's and Harry was lucky he had gotten to stay at all, he knew this, he was being ungrateful, but still... Resentment burned in his chest and he didn't know how to get rid of it. Jamie always got everything Harry could never have and it was so not fair, even now that they were supposed to be brothers Jamie still got everything. It just reminded him so much of how he always felt with Dudley and the Dursleys, it was hard to swallow down.

"Harry, I know that's not true, it's not 'nothing' if you're this upset." Remus said gently as he put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You can talk to me about it if you want."

Harry shrugged him off his shoulder "I'm not upset! Okay!" Harry yelled his face going a little red, he didn't mean to take his temper out on Remus but he just couldn't help it. He didn't want to admit this was upsetting him, it would be like admitting how ungrateful he was and than Remus would hate him! He couldn't bear that!

Remus raised one eyebrow. "That doesn't sound like the voice of someone that is not upset." Remus had to hide his hurt feelings when Harry shrugged off his hand, he had to remind himself that this Harry wasn't used to him, that he hadn't grown up knowing him as 'Uncle Moony'.

"Just leave me alone, I have homework to do." Harry said lowering his voice. He did NOT want to talk about this, he didn't even want to think about the fact that he had been sent to the library to do homework when Jamie got to go out and have fun. He knew there was only one ticket, and he couldn't go to the game, but why did he have to be sent away to go do homework... well at least it wasn't chores, he supposed... Than why did it feel so much like it had felt when Dudley got to go have fun and Harry was left behind with some unsavory task...

Remus reached out and gently lifted Harry's chin so he could look the boy in the eye. "I won't 'just leave you alone'. Harry, I think you need to deal with this. I can tell how much this is upsetting you."

"I TOLD YOU I'M FINE!" Harry yelled right in his face pushing him off so hard the force sent Remus flying back a few steps.

After Remus had regained his footing, he pinned Harry with a stern gaze. "Harry James Potter! You do NOT speak to me that way!"

Harry glared at him "You're not the boss of me!" He exclaimed and... he didn't know what had gotten into him, all the pain and sadness mixed with the all too familiar feelings of being left out and fear of being found out to be as ungrateful as he thought he was, by Remus, that in a fit of temper he picked up a vase which had been located on the end table next to the chair and lobbed it right at Remus' head. The vase wizzed by Remus' head, the man was lucky the child's aim was off because instead of hitting him in the head it merely clipped his ear, which hurt but did relatively little damage. The ceramic vessel shattered upon impact, breaking into hundreds of pieces.

Violence was not like Harry but he was so confused and angry. Some where deep down he knew he was taking his anger out on the wrong person but he was only a child and never did have good control on his emotions.

Harry stared on in horror as the vase released from his hand, and he wished immediately that he could grab it back, his stomach twisting in a sick way as the heavy object spiraled through the air towards Remus.

Remus grabbed his ear and stared at the spot where the vase had landed in shock. Harry was behaving like a five year old. Shock turning to anger he turned and marched over to Harry, he pulled the startled boy up from the chair and led him over to the desk where he pulled out the armless desk chair and then seated himself.

Harry was too shocked to move as Remus grabbed him, but his entire body stiffened in fear as he was dragged over, he tried to stammer out frantic apologies, but nothing would come out of his mouth... he supposed, though, that he deserved what ever beating he got for his behavior.

"I know you know better than to throw things at people! If that had hit me in the head it could have really hurt me! You could kill someone like that. If you are going to act like a naughty impulsive, thoughtless five year old, then you will be treated like one." With that said, Remus pulled the child over his lap.

Harry started to sob before he was even over Remus' lap, feeling horribly guilty for what he had done, and terrified that Remus would hate him now... Maybe Remus would even insist he be sent back to his own world! There was no way the man could even pretend to still love him after what he had just done!

Remus took out his wand and magically lowered the boy's trousers and pants. After making sure that he was holding Harry tightly, he brought his hand down on the bared target.

SMACK!

The first smack shocked Harry with its intensity and he yelped loudly, bucking over Remus' lap in surprise "OW! S-Sorryyyyyyy!" he cried.

Remus ignored Harry's protests and started to lay on the smacks in an even pattern.

Harry kicked his legs as the sting started to set in "OWW please don't!" He yelped, he knew he deserved it but Remus was swatting really really hard.

"What is this spanking for?" Remus asked, not letting up in the least.

Harry sobbed harder but not because of the pain. Sure the swats stung, Remus was landing some of the hardest swats he had ever felt, but he hadn't been going very long, his bottom couldn't be more than a little pink. Instead he was crying as he let all of his emotions out, his jealously, his feelings of being left out, second best, unwanted and his feelings of guilt for taking all of the former emotions out on Remus who had just been trying to help... of nearly really hurting Remus... and his fear that everyone would hate him now.

Remus stopped when Harry started to cry with such heart wrenching sobs, he could tell that it was not from the spanking. Remus righted the boy to sit in his lap and pulled him into an embrace. He stroked the child's hair and whispered assurances into his ear.

Harry tossed himself into Remus' embrace and sobbed his back heaving with the force of them.

Remus waited until Harry calmed down before speaking. "Do you want to talk about it now?" He asked gently.

Harry hid his face in the crook of Remus' neck, in shame and shook his head.

Remus stroked Harry's hair a bit, hoping to calm the boy. "You have to face those feelings sometime, it does you no good to bottle them up."

Harry sniffled and burrowed his face in deeper. He didn't want to face them, facing them didn't make him feel any better, he would still feel left out and upset only sharing them would mean that Remus knew he felt that way too and he just hadn't wanted that.

Remus heaved a heavy sigh and took a stab in the dark. "This isn't just about the quidditch game, is it?" he guessed.

Harry made a noncommittal sound from Remus' neck.

Inwardly, Remus cursed at Sirius to be so unthinking. Remus had done a lot of research on abuse cases, he had suspected that Harry would at very least be suffering from low self-esteem, but in his interactions with the boy he suspected that it was something deeper. Without knowing the exact cause though, he could only do so much.

"We all love you, Harry. You know that, right?" Remus said gently, but firmly.

Another noncommittal noise form the area of Remus' neck

Remus pulled the boy away from him and gently lifted the boy's chin. "Harry, look at me."

Harry wriggled and struggled to maintain eye contact "Can I at least pull up my pants?" He was hoping the whole spanking thing was done

In response, Remus set Harry on his feet and fixed his clothes and then pulled the boy back into his lap. "There, more comfortable now?" he asked.

Harry nodded a slight blush tingeing his cheeks.

"But don't think that was the end of it. We still have more to discuss on why we don't throw tantrums, little boy." Remus said sternly.

Harry gulped and lowered his eyes "I'm sorry... Please don't send me back! I promise I wont ever do anything like that again, I don't know what got into me I'm sorry!" He begged frantically.

"Hey, hey now, no one is sending you anywhere, Harry." Remus assured.

"But... But I..." Harry started,

"But what, you let your emotions run away with you? Yes, it was dangerous and you could have hurt me, but I know you didn't mean to, I know you didn't want to hurt me and that you were just lashing out because you were hurting, there is nothing you could do to make us send you back, we do love you. I know it will take time for you to believe that though." Remus cut him off.

"I.. but... how could you even..." Harry stammered.

"We forgive around here, fully and completely. That's what people who love each other do." Remus explained.

"Am-Am I gunna be punished more?" Harry asked with a gulp.

"We'll discuss that later, for now we were talking about your feelings regarding Sirius taking Jamie to the quidditch game." Remus wanted to bring the conversation back on topic.

"Oh... that, I don't wanna talk about it..." Harry said staring at his lap.

"Ignoring the problem won't make it go away. And talking about it can help." Remus rubbed Harry's back soothingly.

Harry used the back of his had to mop the wetness from his face and gave another sniffle, trying to swallow down the painful lump in his throat. "It's n-nothing I'm not used to... don't know why I got so u-upset `bout it..."

He was used to being left out. For 10 years he had been locked away in a small closet while he got to watch, though a tiny crack in the door, as Dudley got to do something fun. He had watched 10 Christmases, 10 new years, 10 birthday parties and countless other events from that crack in the door. He was even used to having to do unpleasant tasks while others had fun. Cleaning the house while Dudley went to the water park, weeding the garden while Dudley went to the zoo, scouring the bathroom while Dudley went to the arcade... So many different things that Harry couldn't even count them all. He was used to this. So why was this instance upsetting him so much?

"'Nothing that you're not used to'? What do you mean by that?" Remus prodded gently.

Harry groaned at what he had just mistakenly given away, he so did not want to talk about this "Nothing." He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand again to clear up the new tears that had filled them.

Remus sighed and then produced a handkerchief from his pocket and presented it to the boy. He pulled Harry closer to him before speaking. "Harry, I need to know whatever it is that is bothering you that has made you act in such away. Until I know, there is nothing I can do to help you. I want to help, Harry, but until I understand where this outburst came from there is little I can do to help you prevent another one."

Harry took the handkerchief and used it to dry his tears better. He sniffled and looked down at his hands, playing with the piece of fabric nervously. "I-it's stupid..." He said hesitantly, if he told, than Remus would know he was an ungrateful burden, he was scared!

"It isn't stupid if it is effecting you this much Harry. Please tell me, I want to help." Remus said earnestly.

Harry wrung the handkerchief nervously, trying to find the right words. "It's n-nothing, i-it's always what happened with the D-dursleys. I should be used to it now." He said with a slight hitch in his voice. He hoped that would appease Remus.

"Harry... What do you mean 'always happened with the Dursleys'?" Remus asked, certain he wasn't going to like what ever answer the child gave him.

Harry shrugged. "Dudley always got to do everything, I don't know why I expected here to be any different." He flushed a little, feeling very stupid at his admission.

Remus sighed "Oh Harry, haven't you been told so many times that this isn't anything like your old home?" Remus asked

Harry shrugged again. "I know, I should be grateful. I get to eat three meals a day, and I finally have clothes that fit. I'm just being stupid... an ungrateful burden just like uncle Vernon said." Harry admitted glumly.

"Harry, are you listening to anything I'm saying" Remus asked trying to remain patient and calm

Harry blinked and realized that he really had not been paying attention to what Remus was actually saying. "Erm... yes?" He said with a hopeful note, silently willing Remus to believe him.

Remus raised an eyebrow at him

Harry averted his eyes and looked down. "I-I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't listening."

"I didn't think so... Harry, How many times have you been told this isn't anything like your old home?" Remus asked again

Harry shrugged. "I dunno."

"Are you ever going to believe us?" Remus asked almost sadly

"I do." Harry said quickly, he didn't really want to go into this now.

"You don't, Harry, that much is apparent."

"It's just... s-sometimes none of this feels real. Sometimes, I think that I'll wake up in the cupboard under the stairs and find that Hogwarts and all of this wasn't real. T-that magic doesn't exist." Harry started to sniffle.

"Oh, Harry" Remus sighed and rubbed the child's back

Harry leaned into Remus and drank up the pro-offered comfort. "U-uncle Remus?" Harry said hesitantly, the title coming out awkwardly.

"Yes?" Remus smiled gently and encouragingly down at him

Harry bit his lip nervously, he opened his mouth wordlessly, but no sound came out. He felt the burning need to ask, but at the same time felt stupid for wanting so.

Remus just waited for him to open up

In a small voice Harry asked, "Why did they hate me so much? W-why didn't they love me? T-they were my family." Harry's voice quivered as he spoke.

Remus pulled the child into a warm embrace as the boy broke down into sobs.

Harry burrowed into Remus' chest, he just didn't know what he had done that was so bad that his aunt and uncle had hated him so.

Remus rubbed Harry's back as he spoke. "Harry, there is something wrong with those people." he spat out the last word with disgust. "They should have loved you, you are a wonderful little boy, and there is something wrong with them, not with you."

"Then why doesn't Sirius love me?" the words were spoken so softly that had Remus not the wolf hearing he did he would not have heard it

Remus was inwardly cursing at Sirius' stupidity. "Sirius does love you, he's just a bit thick sometimes. If he knew how sad you would feel, he would never have excluded you."

Harry shook his head and sniffled "No... I u-understand. Y-You don't have to protect me"

"No, Harry, you don't understand." Remus pulled away from Harry and lifted the child's chin with one finger, forcing him to look at Remus. "Sirius loves you. Your parents love you. All your Aunts and Uncles love you. Including myself. I want you to understand that Harry James Potter. You are very much loved."

Harry diverted his eyes, no matter how loved he was, and he very much doubted he was loved all that much, he would never be loved as much as Jamie, he would always come in second. He supposed he should be used to that, he had always been below Dudley, though with the Dursleys he wasn't even second to Dudley, he very doubted he had any place at all and if he did it was probably close to 10000th.

Remus sighed when he saw Harry look away with disbelief. He knew it was too much to hope for that Harry would believe him, that would only come with time. For now, they were only going in circles, that had to stop.

Clearing his throat he said, "well, since everyone is away, why don't we go do something fun? Have you ever been to Euro Disneyland?"

Harry's head popped up and he looked at Remus with wide eyes. "Disney? Really!"

Remus smiled, this was much better! "Yes, I have a portkey to go to Disneyland. I take it that is a 'yes'?"

"You'd really take ME to Disney? What about Jamie?"

Remus ruffled Harry's hair fondly. "Don't worry about Jamie, I'm asking YOU."

Harry blinked, he knew that, he just didn't understand why. "Won't he want to go?"

"Harry, that doesn't matter. And besides, I want to get to know my new nephew better." He really hoped that Harry would understand that he saw the boy for himself, and not simply as some 'extra' Jamie.

"I just don't want him to feel left out..." Harry said.

"He won't, he's with Sirius. And besides, we don't always have to do everything in one big group." Remus said reassuringly. "Right now is Sirius and Jamie time, but it can also be a time for you and me to spend together."

"Okay... if you are sure he wont feel bad." He knew what it was like to be left out of something fun, it wasn't a good feeling.

Remus smiled, Harry was so considerate, but he knew that Jamie wouldn't mind at all. Jamie had gone to Disneyland every year for his birthday since he was four, that was, he did until he announced (quite seriously) on his tenth birthday that he had 'graduated' from Disney and they began going to other theme parks for his birthday celebrations. No, Jamie wouldn't mind at all.

Remus' smile faded as he realized that they had to return to a more unpleasant subject. "Harry, I think we need to address your little tantrum before we go."

Harry deflated a bit at that slipping down a bit in Remus' lap and looking away.

"Harry?" Remus' voice became very firm. "Harry, look at me."

Harry reluctantly raised his eyes a bit, but kept his head down, peering up at Remus through his unruly fringe

Remus sighed. "Harry, you know I don't hate you, right?"

Harry shrugged "Yeah, guess so."

Seeing that Harry was unconvinced, Remus lifted Harry's chin to look directly into the boy's eyes. "Listen to me closely, Harry. I will NEVER hate you. Nothing you could do or say would make me stop loving you. You are my nephew, my family in all but blood."

Harry sniffled his eyes brimmed with tears

Remus pulled the boy close and rubbed his back.

Harry curled into him

"Harry, I know you are old enough to know what kind of behavior is unacceptable. When you threw that vase, you could have seriously hurt someone." Remus explained gently, still rubbing the boy's back.

"I know, I'm sorry," Harry whimpered

"I know you're sorry now, but that simply isn't enough," Remus said sadly. "I'm afraid we will have to continue your punishment, you need to learn."

Harry shook his head "No, please, I'm sorry!"

Remus pulled the boy away, stood him up and then pulled the child over his lap again. This time face down.

Harry wriggle "Don't please!'

Remus once more lowered the Harry's trousers and pants magically and then brought his hand down on the bared target. SMACK!

Harry whimpered feeling himself bared, he wriggled a bit and then let out a yelp at the first swat "OWW!"

Remus brought his hand down in an even pattern, covering the entire small bottom.

Harry bit his bottom lip trying to be silent as the smacks fell, he whimpered a bit but tried to be still and quiet

"What is this spanking for, Harry?" Remus asked, he accompanied the question with an especially hard swat to the boy's sit spots.

Harry couldn't help but yelp and jump at the swat, his hips wriggling as he tried to get his bottom away "OOOWW! For braking the vase!"

"I think the 'how' is more important here. How did you break the vase?" Remus questioned, not letting up in the least.

Harry tried to wriggle away, his bottom was on fire! "ahh please!"

"Answer the question, Harry."

Harry cried "For throwing it at you! I'm sorry please stop!"

"Throwing things at people can be very dangerous, young man!" Remus scolded and then landed a furry of swats to the boy's sit spots. "You know better than to behave like a spoiled five year old!"

Harry couldn't even pretend to be quiet anymore, he kicked his legs and cried trying to wriggle away from the swats.

Remus made one more round over the bottom before surveying the glowing bum beneath him. After pausing a minute to contemplate the situation, he took out his wand and conjured a rather large hairbrush and tapped it lightly on Harry's bottom.

Harry sobbed and kicked "Please stop! I'm sorry!" he cried wriggling about. He nearly jumped out of Remus' lap when he felt the brush "No! No please!"

Remus shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Harry. Throwing things at others warrants more than a hand spanking." With that said, Remus brought the brush down sharply.

Harry cried out loudly and twisted his body "Please Uncle Remus!"

Remus steeled his heart against Harry's cries and landed 12 solid swats with the hairbrush to the boy's bright red bum.

Harry howled and kicked twisting himself in an attempt to get out of Remus' hold "OWWWWWWWWW I'm s-soorrrrryyyyyyyyy please st-oooppp" He sobbed

Remus banished the hairbrush and then began to rub soothing circles on the boy's back.

It took a few moments for Harry to even realize the spanking had stopped. His bottom was stinging still terribly and it didn't register right away that no new sting was being added. When Harry did finally realize it was over he took in great hitched breaths and tried to calm down.

Remus righted Harry's clothing and when the boy had calmed down, he stood him on his feet. "Normally, you would have to keep that sore bottom that you earned, but since we are going to Disneyland, I will offer you a deal."

Harry scrubbed at his eyes with his hands and then looked at Remus hopefully

"If you sit at that desk and write 100 lines of 'I will not throw things at people', afterward I will give you some healing salve for your bottom." Remus motioned toward the desk with the hard wooden chair.

Harry groaned and gave a rub to his bottom, it was going to hurt to sit to write those lines, but still... then he wouldn't be sore for the park and he really wanted to have a good day so he hesitantly agreed giving a nod of his head "Okay..."

Remus smiled and then ruffled Harry's hair lightly. "Good boy." He said and then conjured a piece of parchment and a quill for Harry to use. "Get started, the sooner you finish, the sooner we can leave."

Harry gave a sigh "Can I stand?" He tried, those chairs looked hard.

"No, Harry." Remus shook his head. "Sitting while doing the lines will take the place of having the sore bottom for the time it takes to heal. It is part of the punishment."

Harry gave an over dramatic sigh and nodded, taking a seat giving a yip and a pout as he wriggled around trying to find a comfortable spot

Remus rolled his eyes at the boy's antics. "Get started. Remember when you finish, you can have that sore bum healed."

Harry nodded and wriggled around some more as he started to write his lines .

Satisfied that Harry would be busy for a while, Remus quietly slipped out of the library to retrieve the healing salve from the medical supplies. Remus made it back by the time Harry was around half way done with his task. The boy was in such deep concentration that he didn't even notice Remus leave.

Remus pulled up a chair and sat down to read a book while he waited for Harry to finish.

Harry nibbled his bottom lip and wriggling in the chair every now and again as he wrote.

Although he was reading his book, Remus was very much in tune with the soft sound of the quill scritching against the parchment, so when it stopped he looked up at Harry. "All done now?" He asked.

Harry finished off his last sentence and dropped the quill nodding "Yes Sir!"

"Let me see..." Remus said as he inspected Harry's work. After counting 100 lines he smiled. "Good job Harry, here is one dose of healing salve, just enough to heal your bum."

Harry crinkled his nose, it figures that Remus would measure it out exactly

"Why don't you go to your room to put it on, and while you're there, put on something a little more muggle. I think people will look at you funny having magically moving snitches on you t-shirt." Remus suggested.

Harry blushed and nodded running up to his room where he changed and healed his bottom, it felt much better after the salve. He then came racing back down to Remus

Remus looked up expectantly at Harry. "All ready?" He asked

Harry smiled brightly and nodded. Remus then took Harry's hand and activated the portkey.

Harry and Remus had a blast at the amusement park. The child became lit with excitement at everything. The duo was not able to see and do everything, but it was not for lack of trying. Harry barely slowed down to eat lunch, he would have skipped it if it hadn't been for Remus who insisted on it. Remus repeatedly had to bite back a chuckle as he was reminded of Jamie's first time going to Disneyland. Most of all though, he was relieved that Harry had finally relaxed around him, and calling him 'uncle' became more natural, the child barely thought twice about it.

Remus smiled fondly as he looked down at his new 'nephew'. Harry had insisted on staying for the fireworks, but with the time difference it seemed later to the boy's body. The child watched with a wide grin as the fireworks started, even as his eyes drooped with fatigue. It didn't take long for the boy to drift off into a peaceful slumber, smiling contently even in his sleep.

Remus pulled the sleeping child into his arms and activated the portkey, taking them home.


End file.
